Resurrection The Untold Secrets
by XXburstingimaginationXX
Summary: Third in the Original Series. She thought everything was over. Bella's life seemed to be going perfect until more dreams began to form, involving Isabelle's human daughter. Now Bella must figure out the secrets kept from the beginning of time while starting her future with Edward a new challenges in their happily ever after. Is it possible to stop time from repeating?
1. Time Begins

_"Father what are you doing?" The young woman shouted as she tightened her arms around the scared child in her arms. She was up against a wall as the tall, dark, red eye man came stalking forward with a pointy grin on his face. _

_"My dear Isabelle, it is the 18__th__ year of her life. Your time is up,she will come with me." The man said, pointing at the scared girl. It was the girl's 18__th__ birthday as she and her mother were celebrating in the small cottage when the man claiming to be her grandfather busted the door. "She is a danger without me."_

_"No father, my daughter is not a danger. You only say that because you are afraid. Why must you ruin us now?" Isabelle knew she needed to do something fast. She hit the wall with her fist which caused a water bucket on the shelf above to fall on the man. As this happened, Isabelle pushed the young girl outside and into their small barn where she hid her in a bundle of hay. "My child, you must stay silent and not come out, no matter what you hear."_

_"Mother, what is happening? Why is grandfather so intent on taking me?" The girl asked, confused. The last she saw the man was when she was ten and he acted like he loved the girl. _

_Isabelle sighed and kissed her forehead. "There are things that you do not understand. Things I wish to pull you away from. Be strong my child and remember I will always love you." With one soft touch on the cheek, Isabelle ran back out and towards the cottage to face her father. _

_The girl stayed put; her heart pounding loudly like a drum, sweat rolling off as if it was rain. And then she heard the screams; the terrible screams of her mother in pain. Tears dropped out of the girl's eyes and she sobbed lightly until the screaming ended. It was silent. The only sounds were the girl's ragged breath. _

_And then the doors opened wide to shine the only light into the barn. The girl pushed herself more into the hay, careful not to make a noise. Hearing the footsteps she covered her mouth, praying that the intruder did not hear her. The footsteps took a turn which sounded as they were retreating though it was too dark to see anything. _

_The girl sighed with relief until a hand curled around her left leg and pulled her out of the hay and stood her up, ignoring her shouts of terror. The girl looked into the red eyes before her and found them gentle, sad. "Mother?"_

_Before the girl could say anything Isabelle took her neck and bit down, drinking her blood. The girl did not scream nor cried, but held her mother close as she felt her life being drained. "I will find out what has happened tonight, I promise. I love you mother." Her hands slowly fell until her heartbeat stopped and her body was still. _

_It was then Isabelle let go and stared with sorrow at the corpse. "Oh my daughter, I'm so sorry." She cried as tears of blood covered her face. Unaware of the presence behind her, she picked up the girl's body and laid it neatly in the hay, brushing her hair back. "How could you, do you not realize what you have done?" The man shouted, looking at himself until he realized he was not changing back._

_Isabelle stared at her father with a tight smile as she knew something he did not. "Oh father, I know exactly what I have done." Her voice held all the venom her father put in her. _

_The man was confused and then mad. "You destroyed us, it is only fair you die too." With the wave of his hand a small ember dropped on to a pile of hay, causing a huge fire that soon engulfed the whole barn. _

_Isabelle did not move as she stared at her dead daughter with love in her eyes. "Fair thee well father." Before the man could say anything a wood piece fell in between them and he was forced to run out the barn and watch it burn from the outside. One small tear slid down his cheek before he brushed it off, the whole time thinking "this was your fault, but I still do love you, my child."_

_Meanwhile in the barn Isabelle laid next to the girl and held her hand and slowly began to close her eyes as the fire inched towards them. "Keep your promise my dear. Come back and find out what has happened. We will be together once more, Isabella." With those last words the fire hit and began burning._


	2. Chapter 1 Telling the Inlaws

Author's Note:

THIRD PART!

Anyway, this story will be during Breaking Dawn and some chapters will have things taken from the book so if you haven't reading Breaking Dawn this a SPOILER ALERT!

Now to go on with the show!

* * *

If any situation frightened me the most, it would be this one. Edward and I were currently sitting on my couch, waiting for Charlie to get home. The whole time I was panicking while Edward was trying to calm me down. "Everything will be alright Bella, stop worrying."

"Easy for you to say," I muttered as Charlie's car pulled up. I wanted to shove my left hand in my pocket and run but Edward held it right out in the opening, showing no sign of letting go.

We stayed silent as we heard Charlie's treading footsteps followed by the door creaking open and shutting. "Hey Charlie." Edward called.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"What?" He asked, looking innocent.

"You could have waited until he put away his gun," Edward just laughed as Charlie walked in; still in uniform, gun hitched on his right hip.

"Hello?" Charlie eyed us with confusion. "Hello Charlie, we would like to talk to you." Charlie looked between us as he sat down on the sofa across from us. "What is it?"

"Well, we have good news." "Good news?" Charlie looked at me, adding to my panic state. "Don't worry dad, everything's okay." I noticed Edward look at me when I said okay. _Sorry I did not say wonderful, fantastic, or great. _

"You're pregnant," his outburst woke me from his thoughts. "You are pregnant." I knew it!

"No dad that is not it." I cried back. I was so getting Edward for this. Of course I knew people would jump to this conclusion. But he did not listen.

"Oh, sorry." He said, sitting back down but still had suspicion in his eyes.

Edward patted my hand and spoke for me. "Charlie, I know I did this all wrong where I should have asked you first as it is supposed to be from my time but I have been accustomed with the new ways I have forgotten. I am not asking for your permission but rather your blessing. Bella and I are getting married. I love her with all my heart and soul and, by some miracle, she feels the same way. Will you give us your blessing?" He said it so calm, so charming.

I looked at Charlie to see him staring at the ring. It was quiet as his eyes narrowed. I soon saw his face began to change color and began to worry. I was about to stand up when Edward held me down. "Just give him a minute," he whispered.

When Charlie's skin turned back to its normal color his eyes scrunched and he had a "deep thinking" face on. "I should not be surprised. After everything that has happened." And then he began laughing.

I was confused since Edward began silently chuckling to himself. "Alright, get married, but.." But? "You have to tell Renee. And not just about this, everything."

Oh boy….

Heather was calming me down as we were in the back seat with Renee and Phil in front. She decided to come along to help explain things to Renee. I was worried about telling her, not knowing how she would react. "It will be okay Bella, trust me." Even Heather's words could not sooth me.

When we arrived at her house Phil left for practice so Heather and I sat down with Renee and began telling her _everything, _including the recent engagement.

Her reaction was different then Charlie's. "And you did not call me about this. Fighting those scary monsters without informing me? Honestly Bella you could have at least taken pictures so I could have some visual of what happened. You had me reading books for the most part instead." I had to blink twice to make sure I was not dreaming.

"So, you aren't mad? Scared? Freaked out?"

She shook her head. "It is overwhelming to find out my daughter is now some queen of vampires with two kids but I always known you weren't normal. This seems like a perfect fit for you," she giggled. "You are still my daughter and I still love you."

I smiled, "I love you too." She hugged me. "But what about the marriage?" Renee hates young marriages. "Don't you think I am too young?"

"From what I hear you are plenty old enough. Besides, you and Edward are perfect for each other. Do not let my mistakes scare you away from what you want." I hugged her again, this time a small tear slid down my eye, leading to a whole round of new questions.

After Charlie found out Renee's reaction he has been a bit down. I knew he did not like this marriage thinking I was too young but Renee, his ultimate weapon, was on my side, so he could not say anything. Now Alice has been meeting with him to get his tuxedo fitted.


	3. Chapter 2 Night Before

**_Speaking of Alice…_**

**"Anabell what are you doing? The lilies go over there. Emmett, put those chairs over there. Honestly does no one here have any sense of style?" Alice shouted as she fluttered around their backyard. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie had seats made out of wood in their arms and were listening to Alice as she told them were they were supposed to be. Anabell, Skylar, and Esme I heard were working on the altar but Anabell kept messing around. I was forbidden from seeing anything from the wedding and so was on the porch face away from the backyard. The white heels I was wearing were stiff and I did not like them but they were my wedding shoes and I had to break them in. I walked around in two circles when Heather appeared. "Hey, I'm sure you are ready for tomorrow. Let's go home my little creation," Heather still referred to me as that but I was used to it.**

**When we got home Charlie was out. She turned on the light and picked up a paper on the table. "He still is going at it."**

**It was a HAVE YOU SEEN THIS BOY sign with Jacob's picture on it. I frowned. A week after I last saw Jacob he ran away. Not far as some of the wolves could still hear his thoughts but he was not coming home anytime soon. I talked to Seth Clearwater about him but not as much as the wolves also did not want to talk about it. Seth was coming to the wedding tomorrow with his mother and Billy. "Mom," Anabell called as she walked in the door. I smiled. "Yes?"**

**"I can't wait until tomorrow." She cheered. "Tonight we will have fun just the three of us." Anabell and Heather were going to do a sort of "bachelorette" party for me which was just more stories about Isabelle.**

**When night came and the two were downstairs he came in and laid us down on the bed. The boys were going to take him out for a bachelor party. I liked it when it was just the two of us, granted Anabell and Heather were downstairs but still.**

**I kissed him as he put his hands in my hair, pulling me closer. "I don't want to go."**

**I smiled. "Don't then." He kissed me. "I probably won't."**

**I chuckled. "Yet the other boys might say something," I could only imagine Ashton and Emmett's expression. As silence dawned on us I looked up to see Edward thinking about something. "What is it?"**

**"Just thinking," he smiled but I could tell it was not real. "About the wedding." The ****_wedding_****. The word still seemed weird to me. "How are your feet?"**

**Getting the joke I snuggled closer to him. "Toasty warm."**

**He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "So, no cold feet? No worries?"**

**"Are you trying to ditch me Edward?" He laughed and shook his head. "Just checking." It went back to being silent.**

**Marriage. Love. I wonder if Isabelle had someone. She must have had since she had a child. I would find out tonight though, when Heather told the story. "I was wondering, about what Charlie said, about you being pregnant." He started.**

**"And he thought about shooting you?" He confirmed it with a smile. "That and what about Originals? Carlisle does not have information on Originals but it seems that they too can not have kids?"**

**Good question. "I do not know. Isabelle had a child when she was human and the only children she had was Anabell and Ashton. I would say we are just like you and cannot have children." Why was he asking this?**

**"Do you regret it? Not having children?"**

**I shrugged. "It's not something I have thought about, but I don't need children. I already have two wonderful ones." He smiled and kissed me before groaning. "The others are here."**

**I growled softly, not wanting to part with him. "Ignore them." We both laughed until I heard a thump on the window. "If you do not send Edward out I will come in there and drag him out." Emmett threatened.**

**We sighed and broke apart. Jasper jumped on the window next. "Don't worry Bella, we will take good care of him." I couldn't trust his smile or the fact a wave of calm fell on me. Ashton jumped next to him. "This is gross, can we just go, ****_dad._****" The two snickered and jumped off.**

**"Can't argue there," he mumbled and kissed me one last time. "I'll see you tomorrow at the altar."**

**"I'll be the one in white." With one last look he jumped off and I saw the five run off. "About time, come on mom, Heather is waiting." Anabell said as she opened the door.**

**I nodded and followed her downstairs where a bed of covers were laid out in the living room with Heather sitting on a pillow. We sat down on the other pillows. "Alright, tonight's story is a rare one. One about when Isabelle was human. As it is said she went to the Devil for killing her child, but where did that child come from?" She said it in a dramatic tone. "Isabelle had a human mate, and this is their story."**


	4. Chapter 3 New Visitor New Challenge

**_"Isabelle is that you? How many times have I said not to sneak around in my garden?" Isabelle laughed as she ran out of Mrs. Durby's garden and into the forest. Mrs. Durby was known for having the best strawberries and Isabelle just had to have some. She stopped running and took a stroll through the forest when she heard wood chopping. Being curious, she went to investigate and saw s boy cutting wood. _**

**_She watched as his blonde hair blew with the wind and his blue eyes were filled with determination as he cut the wood. "Why are you watching me?" The boy asked, staring right at her. _**

**_Isabelle stepped out, flushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I was passing by when I heard the noise." _**

**_The boy looked at her with surprise. He was from her village and recognized her as the Chief's daughter. "It is dangerous out here. One like yourself should not be out here." _**

**_She glared. "I am not a weakling, I can take care of myself." He chuckled. "Of course you can Isabelle." She looked at him, confused. "How do you know my name?"_**

**_"I am from your village, a lower class, my name is Delix." Isabelle felt guilty for not knowing him but smiled back. "Nice to meet you, Delix."_**

** "Delix was his name. In Isabelle's village there were the strong and the weak. Delix was looked as someone who was weak but inside he was the strongest person there ever were. Only Isabelle saw him for who he was but she was the daughter of the village's chief and could never be with him. So instead she met secretly with Delix in the forest they first met in. They fell in love instantly and made plans to run away together but luck was not on her side. There was a man in the village, Rufus, who desperately wanted Isabelle's love, and he found out about the two's secret affair. He told Isabelle's father who then had Delix arrested for throwing himself on Isabelle and was in prison for three months.**

** When he was let out he then discovered that Isabelle was pregnant with his child. The two had no choice but to tell Isabelle's father who, after much fighting and begging, allowed their union to happen. As the time grew closer for the child to be born, a mysterious woman appeared before the happy family and said their child's life was filled with bad luck. It shook Delix and Isabelle and they began to fear for their child's life until the day she was born. A beautiful baby girl with small brown locks and her mother's eyes and father's nose. The child was perfect but just as the woman said, bad luck came with her. **

**The first year of the child's life the village was plagued with famine. The second year the village was plagued with drought. The third year was when a deadly plague was among their village. Half the villagers died. It was during the fourth year that Isabelle's father knew of the child's curse and wanted the girl killed but the two refused. Delix died protecting the girl and Isabelle fled the village. Even though he was dead Isabelle felt her one true love was with her at her side at all times." Heather finished as a tear rolled down her eye. "Delix was Isabelle's true mate, the one she fought for with all her might." And yet, things still did not turn out so great at the end.**

**"That is such a sad, sweet story." Anabell whispered. "What happened to Isabelle and her daughter?"**

**"Isabelle did not like to go into detail but everyone already knows that when the child was 18 she killed her and then killed herself. After she was sent to the Devil and thus began the Originals."**

**"Why did she kill her daughter?" I could never understand how Isabelle could do such a thing. Maybe the girl was bad luck but would she be so heartless and kill her?**

**"No one knows why and Isabelle kept it secret. I guess something in her head just snapped. Her daughter was the definition of bad luck. Her death could just have been another part of the curse." It seemed like there was so much missing. Isabelle kept it secret for so long, even from Heather. So what really happened? "What was her daughter like? What was her name?" Anabell asked.**

**"Isabella." What? "When Isabelle chose a name for you she chose the name of her daughter as a type of memorial." My name came from Isabelle's dead daughter? "That is all for tonight, Bella you need to get some sleep for tomorrow or else Alice will have a fit if you look tired." I chuckled and we laid down on the covers.**

**"Tomorrow we will all officially be a Cullen." Anabell whispered.**

**I nodded and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight." Closing my eyes I slowly fell asleep.**

**_"It is not her end, but only her beginning." _****I opened my eyes to see fire all around me. It inched closer to the point I could feel parts of my skin burning yet I felt no pain. Sitting up I looked to be in a sort of barn that was close to collapsing because of the fire. It reminded me of when I had that dream when I first saw Isabelle; the one when I was in a burning building with the dead man next to me. "Isabella." Turning I saw two bodies laying next to each other, burning.**

**The bodies were torched; the only thing showing they were two girls was the small bumps were their breasts would be. I stood up and walked over and could not help cry as they were holding hands. Who were they?**

**"Rubio lied." I turned quickly to see one of the burning bodies standing up, staring at me with brown eyes. Then slowly the burned body grew a white dress and pale skin with long brown hair. I gasped; it was me! "Rubio lied." Rubio? The priest who I saw?**

**"What do you mean?"**

**I watched myself circle me. "There are still things you do not know about your history. Secrets that could change everything there is to know about Originals." Secrets?**

**"Who are you?"**

**She smiled. "Isabella." Was this Isabelle's daughter? "Be careful Bella, even you cannot handle these secrets." And then there was a noise coming from a distance. A crying noise that seemed to be one of baby. "Find her body." I then noticed as I was turned away that now there was only one scorching body lying in the hay. "Find her body." I turned back to Isabella only to be staring into blood red eyes.**


	5. Chapter 4 The Start of Something New

**My eyes opened widely as I found myself back home. Anabell and Heather were still sound asleep on each side of me. I tried to go back to bed but I never could. Find her body? Isabelle's body? Did someone take her body? How was it that it was gone?**

**The next morning the three of us sat with Charlie as he ate breakfast and we drank blood. "So gramps you remember you have to pick up Mr. Weber at three o clock." Anabell reminded him.**

**"That is my only job today; it won't be hard to remember." Charlie took the day off for the wedding and, even though he was going to practically busy at the wedding, he still kept eyeing the closet where his fishing gear was.**

**"Not true, you also have to get ready and look presentable." Heather added. He scowled into his cereal and mumbled "monkey suit" under his breath.**

**There was a knock at the door. "You think you have it bad. Alice will be working on me all day." He thought about that, silently agreeing with me. Anabell ran to answer the door as I kissed Charlie on the top of his head which earned a blush and mumbling. "Alice is here."**

**Alice said nothing but a small "hey Charlie" as she grabbed me and the four of us left. When we got in the car she began scolding. "Look at your eyes! What happened? Did you stay up all night?"**

**I chuckled nervously. "Something like that." That stupid dream kept me up.**

**She frowned and sighed. "I have only a short amount of time to make you stunning. You might have helped me out."**

**"I don't think I will be stunning." "Don't say that mommy. You will be perfect; Alice is just being a meanie." Anabell said.**

**"That's right, all we have to do is make sure she does not fall asleep during the ceremony." Heather said.**

**"I'll throw my bouquet at her if she does." The three began laughing as I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry. At least you will have time to sleep on the plane tomorrow." Plane?**

**If we were leaving tonight and would still be on a plane tomorrow, we must be going somewhere far. I was not told anything about the honeymoon and neither Edward nor Alice has given any hints as to where.**

**Seeing as she gave something away Alice frowned. "You are already packed."**

**"I could have packed myself."**

**"But then you would know." "And it gives you three an excuse to do my shopping." I saw each of them smiling. "Mom, you don't have that good of sense of fashion anyway."**

**I stared out the window as we got closer to their house. How did I know? The trees were wrapped in the thousands of twinkle lights which I saw were from graduation but instead had satin bows on them. "So pretty."**

**"Take it in because this is all you will see until the wedding." She parked in the Cullen's garage where I noticed the Jeep was not there. "He'll be there waiting, but you can't see him." Heather said, looking where my eyes were looking.**

**"That's right, we are doing this the traditional way."**

**I had to laugh. "Traditional?"**

**"Except the bride and groom."**

**"You know he has already peeked."**

**Alice smiled and shook her head. "I made sure to watch what I think around him. No one else has seen the dress except for me."**

**"And us. But dad cannot see in our minds so we are okay as long as I don't touch the TV." Anabell then took out a blindfold and handed it to Alice who tied it around my eyes. "Grab her hands." I felt myself being pulled up the stairs and into the house, hit by a strong scent. "What is that?"**

**"Is it too much? You think the humans will like it?" Alice asked.**

**"It's wonderful." It was a blend of smells. Not too much not too little. Almost intoxicating. "Orange blossoms, lilac, freesia, and roses?"**

**"Very good Bella." The blindfold was taken off when we were in Alice's oversized bathroom. The long counter was filled with multiple different beauty products. "Is this necessary? I am going to be plain no matter what next to him."**

**Alice sat me down in the middle. "You have some Original beauty, but not enough. Don't worry, when I'm done with you no one will ever call you plain." Knowing Alice she may be right.**

**"She probably will suck their blood if they do," Heather whispered, causing Anabell to laugh. I leaned back and closed my eyes as I felt Alice began to work. I did drift in and out, catching up on some sleep. The next time I woke up Rosalie was walking in the room with a smile on her face. "They're back." ****_Edward._**

**"Keep him away from here." Alice shouted.**

**"Don't worry, he rather not cross you today." Rosalie assured her. "Esme has him finishing things in the back. Do you need help? Do you want me to do her hair?"**

**"Yes please, since Heather sucks at hair." Heather gasped. "You have been living for more than 500 years and you do not know how to do a simple braid, how have you survived?"**

**"You don't need to learn how to style hair to survive in the Stone Age." Heather growled back. Rosalie laughed and began doing my hair. "You nervous Bella?" I did not have to answer for her to know.**

**"Rosalie, I want the braid to be intricate. The veil goes here, underneath." Alice directed as I felt her hands touching my head. "Stay calm Bella." Rosalie said when she was done. She left to get my dress then went downstairs to find Jasper who was ordered to pick up my mother and Phil from their hotel. Downstairs I heard the door open and close followed by different voices. Alice stood me up to put my dress over my hair and makeup. I felt myself shaking badly as Anabell fastened the long line of pearl buttons up my back. Heather was smoothing the bottom as the satin moved with my shakes. "Creation, you need to calm down." Heather said.**

**"Yes, deep breaths Bella. Do not want you sweating off your new face." Alice added. "Anabell, hurry and go get dressed, you two Heather. Then Heather can you help Esme with the guests." The two left and two minutes later only Anabell came back in a long silver dress and her curls were wrapped in a large bun with a few ringlets hanging in front of her face. "Anabell, you look amazing." I said, smiling. She did not look 12 but rather a young woman.**

**"Thank you mommy, Alice, it is your turn."**

**"Alright, hold your mom together and do not let her sit down." Anabell nodded as Alice darted out of the room. I did as she said and took deep breaths, trying to calm myself. Anabell kept patting my hand. "Don't worry. You look gorgeous mom."**

**I smiled though I did not know how I looked. I refused to look in the mirror and freak myself out even more. Alice came back in the same dress Anabell was wearing. It fell down her body like a silvery waterfall. "Wow Alice."**

**"It's nothing. No one will be looking at any of us with you in the room."**

**"Yeah sure."**

**"Bella, do you want me to bring Jasper in the room?"**

**"They're back? Is my mom here?"**

**"She just came in. She's coming up now. She's rather anxious to meet Anabell." Renee has been here for two days, planning this with Esme, Alice, and I, but she has not yet met Anabell.**

**"Oh Bella." Was the first thing I heard as she came through the door. "You look so beautiful. Alice did an amazing job with you and the whole house. Oh I could cry! Where did you get this dress it is fabulous! Bella, you look like you stepped out of an Austin movie." Even if she yelled it sounded as if she was a distance away. "It certainly does look as if you were back in the 1900s. Oh I got the contacts for your eyes so they aren't red." She looked to the side at Anabell. "Is this your daughter?" I nodded as Anabell walked over.**

**"Hi grandma."**

**Renee smiled and hugged her. "You are so adorable. You look so beautiful in that dress. I would not have recognized you as a 12 year old." Anabell smiled.**

**There was a loud, muffled throat-clearing from the doorway as Charlie stepped in. "Renee, Esme said it's time you got settled down there."**

**"Hello Charlie, you look rather smashing," the way she said it was in shock.**

**"Alice got to me." Charlie replied.**

**"Before we go, Charlie where is the box?"**

**Dad dug through his pockets and pulled out a small white box and handed it to Renee. Renee opened it and held it out to me. "Something blue."**

**"Something old too. They were your Grandma Swan's," Charlie added. "We had a jeweler replace the paste stones with sapphires."**

**Inside the box were two heavy silver hair combs. Dark blue sapphires were clustered into intricate floral shapes atop the teeth.**

**I barely could speak. "Mom, Dad, you shouldn't have."**

**"Alice would not let us do anything else. Every time we tried she would rip our throats out." Anabell and I laughed. Alice took the combs and put them into my braids. "But they are also so you remember that no matter what you are, you are still a part of our family. And Anabell too." Renee added as she hugged Anabell again. I was glad that they accepted me, us. It was a perfect moment until Alice spoiled it.**

**"Okay so that's something old and blue." Alice said. "Your dress is new so here," she threw a white garter at me that I caught. "That's mine and I want it back." I nodded. "And now you are all finished and officially perfect." Alice stepped back and smiled as if I was something painting she had just finished. "Renee, you need to go downstairs."**

**"Yes ma'am." Renee gave me a slight hug, careful not to ruin anything, and left. "Charlie, can you grab the flowers please?"**

**While Charlie was out of the room Alice took the garter and ducked under my skirt and pulled the garter in its place. She was back on her feet when Charlie came back with three frothy white bouquets. Alice took them and gave one to Anabell and me.**

**Downstairs I heard Rosalie, the next best musician in the house after Edward, begin to play the piano. Pachelbel's Canon. I felt my heart beat rapidly.**

**"Easy Bells," Charlie said. He looked at Anabell. "Can Originals get sick?"**

**She shook her head. "Not common, mom, it will be alright. Remember dad is waiting for you downstairs." I nodded, taking another deep breath. The music slowly turned into another new song. Charlie nudged me. "It's time Bells."**

**"Remember, Edward." Alice said, looking me in the eyes. "Edward, right." I let the two pull me from the room as Charlie followed behind. The music got louder in the halls and changed to Wagner's traditional march. "Anabell you're first."**

**"Good luck mommy." With that she walked out. "I'm next Bella, count to five and follow behind me." She began to slowly make her way down the staircase. A sudden change in the music had me recognize my cue. "Don't let me fall dad." I whispered. He pulled my hand through his arm and grasped it tightly. We began to descend down the stairs as I kept watching my feet. When we were on the ground I could hear the murmuring and rustling of the audience as I came into view. I blushed fiercely until I was staring at him. Just him.**

**Just for a few moments I was distracted by the profusions of white blossoms that hung in the garlands from everything in the room that wasn't alive, dripping with long lines of white gossamer ribbons. But I took my eyes away from the bowery canopy and satin-draped chairs to where he was standing before an ach overflowing with more flowers, more gossamer.**

**I did not notice Carlisle standing by his side and Angela's father behind them both. I didn't see my mother or Anabell or any others, just him. His eyes were a dark gold and when he looked at me with an awe gaze, he broke into a breathtaking smile. It was now only Charlie's arm around mine that kept me from running down the aisle to him. The march was slow as I walked with the music. Thankfully the aisle was short and in no time I was right next to him. Charlie took my hand and placed it on his.**

**Our vows were the simple traditional ones but we did have Mr. Weber change one small thing: instead of saying the line "till death do us part" for the more appropriate "as long as we both should live."**

**After the minister said his part all fears and nervous feelings left. This was where I wanted to be, right next to Edward. I smiled to myself when behind the minister I saw myself, or rather, Isabella, smiling back at me. She disappeared right when the minister was almost finished.**

**"I do." I choke out; all ability to speak was damaged just by staring at him.**

**When it was his turn, he spoke clear and proud. "I do."**

**Mr. Weber declared us husband and wife and Edward then raised his hands to cradle my face. They were soft, slightly cold but still felt good. And then he leaned down and I threw my arms around his neck with my bouquet still in hand and kissed him. It was sweet, tender. I forgot everyone else as I just remembered that he was mine forever and I was his. Much to my dismay we pulled apart as the audience began clapping and cheering. As we turned to our family and friends I could not help but continue staring at him.**

**My mother's arms were the first I felt as I took my eyes off of Edward. Soon I was being passed from embrace to embrace, still holding on to Edward's hand. I was vaguely aware of each person I hugged though I could tell the warm hugs of my human friends and the cool hugs from my new family. One hug though was hotter than them all as Seth Clearwater has come in the place of the lost werewolf.**


	6. Chapter 5 The Reception Part 1

**So many flowers. So many white flowers as Edward led me through the glass black doors. The whole yard was covered in the twinkle lights as people gathered all around. We were greeted by the same people who hugged us from before only this time there was time to talk, laugh.**

**"Congrats guys," Seth said as he hugged us. His mother, Sue, was eyeing the guests with a wary look. Billy Black was not as tensed as her. "Congratulations Bella." He said with a sincere smile.**

**"Thank you Billy." I saw as he shook Edward's hand with no signs of disgust or anger but rather happiness. It made me feel better about the truce. They left and the next to congratulate us were Angela and Ben, followed by Angela's parents. When Mike and Jessica came I noticed they were holding hands. I didn't know they were back together; how nice.**

**Next were the Denali's as I could tell by the pale skin and gold eyes. Tanya, I assumed, was the first to walk up, moving in to hug Edward. Just as I imagined she was utterly beautiful in her gold dress and her strawberry blonde hair was held up in a bun as small pieces hung off her shoulders. "Oh Edward is nice to see you again."**

**Edward laughed and gently pushed her away, keeping a hand on her shoulder as if to try and restrain her. "Nice to see you too Tanya it has been some time. I would like to introduce you to my wife." I suddenly felt proud as he said ****_wife_**** for the first time. "Tanya, this is Bella."**

**Tanya looked at me and smiled, shaking my hand. "Welcome to the family." The way she smiled was almost with glee. "We consider ourselves as sort of cousins to the Cullen's." I nodded, smiling back as I stared at the black-haired man and woman who stood behind.**

**Another blonde hair maiden walked up. "I'm Kate; it is so wonderful to meet someone like you." They must know about me being an Original then. "When we first met your charming daughter and she explained everything it was so much to take in. But again welcome to the family." I liked her.**

**The dark-haired woman came up and shook my hand. "I am Carmen and this is Eleazar, it is so nice to finally meet you."**

**"Yes indeed. I have only heard stories from my days in the Volturi about Original vampires but to see one now, stunning." I smiled as the man shook my hand. They all then tensed and turned back as I saw another blonde beauty, most likely the other sister Irina. I saw her eyes were in pain and looked to see her looking at the werewolves. That's right; Laurent went to the Denali's and said he was fond of Irina. "Irina." Tanya called.**

**The girl walked over and shook her head. "I can't do this, they invited one of them."**

**"You promised." Kate whispered.**

**"But they killed Laurent." "Laurent was trying to kill Bella." Edward interrupted.**

**Irina walked up to us. "That's not true; he was going to change, to be with me forever." With that she stormed away. The once happy family now was frowning. "Please forgive her." Carmen said as they left her way. I did feel bad for her, to lose him like that, but, if the wolves did not step in I would be dead.**

**Just like a traditional wedding we did everything just as planned. I was almost blinded by the light from cameras as Edward and I cut the cake. I watched him force a piece down as then I had to force it down as well. I could still taste the sweetness of the vanilla but it began to burn inside my stomach, making me feel uncomfortable as Anabell snuck me a small pack of blood to help it go down. I threw my bouquet which landed in Angela's surprised hands and stare at Ben as her face turned red. I laughed and hugged her. Emmett, Jasper, and Ashton kept laughing as Edward went under my dress to grab the garter. With one wink he flung it right to Mike's face. We walked out for our first dance and with his help we began our first dance. "Doing good," he commented with a smile as I started dancing without his help.**

**"Being a vampire gives me some balance." I smiled back. He leaned in and kissed me. There was a throat-clearing noise that I recognized as my father's as he cut in to dance with me. Since he was not as coordinated as us vampires I did small steps as Edward and Esme whirled around us. Soon I was being passed around from different guests.**

**"You do look pretty mom," Ashton said as I learned he was a better dancer. "Thank you son and you can clean up nicely." I smiled and kissed his cheek, earning a soft chuckle from him. Anabell and Skylar spun towards us and I found myself dancing with Skylar. "Are you behaving Skylar?"**

**He smiled and nodded. "Anabell would kill me if I wasn't." I laughed, knowing her temper. "This wedding is great though. Alice really knows has to plan things."**

**I nodded and looked at him. "You know, Alice would love to plan another one, if she had the opportunity." He stared at me and he began looking as if he was blushing. I laughed. "Just a thought." It was silent though we both were smiling until I was passed to someone else.**

**I was happy to be right back in Edward's arms. "Newton's getting on my nerves." He commented as we whirled away from him.**

**"Still not liking him?" He shook his head. "You would think he would control his thoughts around a ****_married_**** woman but no. Though I can't blame him with how gorgeous you look."**

**"Me gorgeous?"**

**He nodded. "I'm surprised Alice did not force you to look in a mirror." He stopped spinning and turned us so we were looking at our reflection through the glass window. I gasped as I looked at myself. Was this beauty me? My skin was cream and roses, my fake brown eyes were huge with excitement as I could see them turning colors as they mixed in with the bright red and framed with thick lashes. The white dress shimmered in the light and the train flared out at the bottoms. For once I looked elegant with grace.**

**Before I could blink Edward turned as if someone called him. "Oh?" His face scrunched and then went into a smile. "I see." He grabbed me and we began twirling. "A surprised wedding gift." Surprised wedding gift? We twirled until we headed out the reception and into the front yard. "Thank you for coming; it was very….kind of you." He spoke into the darkness.**

**"Kind is my middle name," a rough voice replied.**

**"Jacob?" I peered into the darkness to see him walking out of the forest. "Jacob."**

**"Hey Bella." He smiled back.**

**"Rosalie will be mad if I do not dance with her," Edward whispered and left me alone with my wedding gift. I walked over and hugged him as I felt myself tear up. "Now now, don't cry, you'll look as if you are bleeding." I nodded and sucked the tears in but continued smiling. "Oh Jacob, I'm so happy you came."**

**He smiled and grabbed my hand with one hand as the other went to my waist and we were spinning with the music. "Sorry I'm late."**

**"This is the best gift you could have given me."**

**"That's good cuz I didn't have time to get you a gift." Looking towards the audience I couldn't see Billy behind all the dancers. "Does Billy know you're here?"**

**"I'm sure Sam has told him. I'll go see him after."**

**"He'll be glad to have you home." He smiled and with the hand holding my right hand he pulled it to his chest. "I'm not sure how many dances I get so I better make this one count." I then noticed that the slow circle we turned in did not match the tempo of the new song. "I'm glad I came. To see you before anything happens." His smile turned sad.**

**"Jacob, you forget that I am not turning into a vampire since I already am one. We may actually stay here for a bit longer so Anabell can go through high school. This won't be a goodbye." I hated all the times he would talk about a goodbye when Edward turns me. But now that was not something to worry about. We could stay and I didn't have to lose Jacob. Though…. If he staying is what is hurting him, I didn't want that either.**

**"I know and I didn't come here to make you guilty."**

**"No, I am very happy you came." When the blood in my eyes went away I could see him more clearly. He was actually much taller than last time, if that was even possible. I was happy to see the same features in him that helped me think nothing has really changed. His eyes were tight around the edges, careful. He was being very careful tonight, all for me.**

**I didn't deserve Jacob's friendship.**

**"When did you decide to come back?"**

**He shrugged. "Who knows really? I guess I was wandering back this way but it wasn't for awhile I realized I was running. For a moment I didn't think I would make it." He laughed. "It's so weird to walk around on two feet again and in clothes. The crazy part about it is ****_because_**** it feels weird." I chuckled as we did another small turn.**

**"It was worth it though. Look at you Bella, you're beautiful."**

**"Alice invested a lot of time with me while Anabell kept saying I had Original Vampire beauty. Plus the dark helps."**

**"It's not dark for me remember."**

**"Right." Werewolf. It was so easy to forget what he was as it was for me to forget who I was. We both seemed so human.**

**"You cut your hair," I noted. "Yeah, easier. Thought I take advantage of my hands."**

**"It looks good." I lied, noticing the out-of-line cuts.**

**He laughed. "Sure, I did it myself with kitchen shears." He smiled for a moment until his face turned serious. "Are you happy Bella?"**

**"Yes."**

**"That's the main thing right?" I felt him shrug again.**

**"What about you Jacob, are you happy?"**

**"I'm fine Bella, really. You don't need to worry about me anymore. You can stop bugging Seth."**

**I rolled my eyes. "I'm not bugging him because of you. I like Seth."**

**"He's a good kid. Better company than some. I'll tell you, if I could get rid of the voices in my head I would be perfect."**

**I laughed. "I can't get mine to shut up either." I thought when Isabelle went into the light this would be over with but now I am being visited by myself, or rather, Isabelle's human daughter who looked like me.**

**"In your case you are insane but we already knew that." He teased.**

**"Gee thanks."**

**"Insanity is probably easier than sharing a pack mind. Crazy people's voices don't send babysitters to watch them." Babysitters? As the breeze blew I could smell other wolves somewhere in the forest. "They are out there?"**

**"Yup. Sam and a few others. Just in case, you know, I can't keep it together. In case I decide to crash the party." He flashed a quick smile. "But I'm not here to ruin your wedding. I'm here to…." He trailed off.**

**"To make it perfect."**

**"That's a tall order."**

**"Good thing you're so tall." He groaned at my bad joke. "I'm here to be your best friend this one last time." I frowned as he was talking another goodbye. "But enough about me. I bet you just love being the center of attention."**

**"Yeah, can't get enough attention." He laughed and looked over my head as the music changed again. "Song's over, don't think I can get another one?"**

**My hand tightened around his. "Of course Jake." We began turning again. "You think, I would be used to saying goodbye."**

** I felt a lump in my throat as I had to carefully wipe away the red liquid in my eyes. "You shouldn't cry Bella. You will stain your face and even your dress." I took a breath until I felt my eyes dry. "This is what you want right?"**

**"Right."**

**"So smile." I did my best which he laughed at. "I'm going to remember you like this. With the contacts you look just like yourself. The brown looks better than your red eyes."**

**I shrugged. "You get used to them. Besides, they do turn purple." He chuckled. "Are you going to pretend I died?"**

**I saw his eyes lock as he was struggling to keep himself together. "No, but as the clumsy human who I taught to ride a motorcycle" I smiled, remembering that time. "Though I do have to say even if you are a vampire, you still can be clumsy." I glared and stomped on his foot.**

**He let out a small yelp before smiling. "That's my girl."**

**I smiled and closed my eyes opening them as I noticed Jake was no longer in front of me. "Jake, Jacob." I called as I began turning. ****_Where was I?_**** It was dark but not quiet.**

** "Wake her up."**

**"Destroy them all."**

**"They have broken the rules."**

**So many different voices were screaming at once that it was hard to hear everything. I could not recognize any of the voices and there were no names said but it sounded like an argument.**

**"Now is the time to fight back."**

**"Call the King, get his opinion."**

**"We must follow the rules under all circumstances."**

**All at once the voices got louder as they all began screaming one thing. "RESURRECTION, RESURRECTION." Resurrection? Resurrect what? And just like that, the voices stopped, instead I heard two scared voices.**

**"Bella, Bella wake up. What did you do to her?" ****_Edward._**

**"Don't blame me, she just blanked out." ****_Jacob. _**

**I opened my eyes to see me in Edward's arms as the two looked at me with fear before Edward sighed with relief. "Thank goodness. Was it a vision?"**

**"I don't know, there were people screaming," I looked at Jake to see him walking away. "Jake, where are you going?"**

**He looked back with sad eyes. "My time's up. See ya Bells." With that, he was gone. ****_Jacob._**


	7. Chapter 6 The Reception Part 2

**"Let's go before people notice." Taking a deep breath I followed him back to the reception and we spun into the dance floor with ease. "People were screaming?"**

**I nodded. "They were fighting over something and soon they all began yelling resurrection. But I do not know who they were."**

**He thought about it before shaking his head. "Let's not worry now. We will just be on the lookout." I nodded again, kissing him. "I love you."**

**"I love you too."**

**"Hey, my turn with fangs," Emmett snickered as he pulled me away. As I was dancing with him I noticed from the corner of my eye Jacob looking back with a deep sorrow as he disappeared into the forest. ****_Jake._**

**By the time I was back with Edward everything that happened was almost forgotten about. "I could get used to this," I said, smiling.**

**"So now you do not mind dancing?" He teased.**

**I shrugged. "I still mind, but not with you." He smiled and leaned down to kiss me.**

**"BEELLLAA." Why now? "It's time to go."**

**Edward ignored her as his grip tightened around me. "You are going to miss your plane. I'm sure you will have a lovely honeymoon camping in the airport."**

**Edward pulled away. "Go away," and he pulled me back to him.**

**"Bella, do you want to wear that dress?" I couldn't pay attention to her. "I'll tell her where you're taking her. So help me Edward I will tell."**

**I felt him froze, growl, and pull away. "You're awfully annoying for someone small."**

**She shrugged, smiling. "I did not pick the perfect going away dress for nothing." She grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Edward.**

**"Thank you Alice, this was the most wonderful wedding ever. You are the best, most smartest, most talented sister in the world" I cried. She looked back and smiled as she dragged me upstairs. "You're welcome."**

**My mother, Esme, and Anabell were waiting and the four took my dress off and put the new deep blue one on. Thankfully they pulled my hair out and let it fall down loose. My mother and Anabell were crying now. "I'll call when I know where I'm going," I promised as I hugged her and then turned to Anabell.**

**"Have fun mom," She cried, hugging me.**

**"Now now, don't want to get blood on Alice's dress," I teased. "I love you."**

**"I love you too."**

**Don't worry, Renee, I'll tell you as soon as they are gone," I heard Alice say to my mom.**

**We went back down where Edward was waiting for me. He smiled, taking my hand and led us through the crowd as we said our goodbyes until we got outside. "Over here." He murmured, pulling me through the pathway of people. I found Charlie leaning awkwardly against the wall behind everyone else, looking a little like he was hiding. The red rims around his eyes explained why. "Oh dad." I hugged him around the waist, fighting my tears. He patted my back.**

**"There now. You don't want to miss your plane."**

**Charlie and I were never good at talking about sentimental things. It was better avoiding thigns like that, embarrassing things. Now was not that time though. "I love you forever dad. Don't forget that."**

**"You too, Bells, you will always be my little girl."I kissed his cheek at the same time he kissed mine. "Call me."**

**"Soon." And I could promise that. Dad knew my life now and accepted it. Accepted everything.**

**"Go on then. Don't want to be late." Edward appeared and pulled me away through the aisle of guests. "You ready?" He asked.**

**"I am," I replied.**

**Everyone applauded when Edward kissed me on the doorstep. Then he rushed me to the car as the rice storm began. Most of it went wide, but some people, most likely Emmett and Ashton, threw with uncanny precision, and caught a lot that fell off Edward's back.**

**The car was decorated with more flowers that trailed in streamers along its length, and a long gossamer ribbons that were tied to a dozen shoes dangles behind the bumper. Edward helped me in and then got in the drivers seat as we began speeding away, waving through the window.**

**Edward squeezed my hand. "I love you.**

**I rested on his shoulder. "I love you."**

**And we continued on the road to our new life.**


	8. Chapter 7 The Meeting

**The air was filled with tension as Ereckta delivered the news to the five out of six council members. Isabelle's true reincarnation was alive and well.**

**"Those two brats are to be blamed for all of this. As shown it was Anabell who bit this girl, causing the transformation to once again happen." Augustus said as he slammed his fist on the ivory table they sat around.**

**"I told you we should have killed them the second Isabelle was gone. Letting them stay alive all these years was a mistake." Miranda said in her uptight tone as she sipped from a glass of blood, "the girl, Bella, should die."**

**Nero jumped in, shouting: "we cannot do that. Do you know what Isabella is to us? She is the key to our survival. We have been alive this long because of her."**

**"And do you suggest we let her make the same mistake Isabelle made?" Miranda snapped back.**

**"It could be dangerous though Miranda," Cain said. "This Isabella is our last link to Isabelle."**

**"Isabelle is asleep now and so this girl is our only chance," Romulus added.**

**Miranda growled. "I cannot stand this anymore. We are the council; we need to take action against them. Anabell, Ashton, and Heather are traitors and this troublesome copy is going to upset the balance." She stood up in her seat, "We need to wake her up."**

**Nero nodded, agreeing with her. "Destroy them all."**

**"They have broken the rules." Augustus shouted.**

**All at once the five shouted out each other, desperately trying to get them to agree to their opinions. Cain and Romulus wanted Isabella alive while Nero, Miranda, and Augustus were ready to destroy her.**

**"Killing them will only start a big war and our secrets exposed." Romulus pointed out.**

**"Good, now is the time to fight back." Nero replied.**

**"Call the King, get his opinion."**

**"We must follow the rules under all circumstances." The shouts died down as ****_he_**** came in, dragging his golden robe. "Never knew the council could be so uncivilized," he said with a chuckle.**

**"My lord, you of all people would agree that this girl she be killed as soon as possible. She is a threat, a danger to us."**

**"But think about it lord. This is the reincarnation of Isabelle we are talking about. Think of the great power she holds inside. We have all seen what she did to Damien's coven, to the army of sparklers, what else is there that she could do?"**

**"Using her reincarnation dishonors the late queen Romulus," The head council member snarled as he entered the room.**

**Miranda snickered. "Let us get your opinion then. Does it also dishonor the late queen to have her soul not at peace? But instead trapped in a teenager's body. What are your opinions of this head council?"**

**Head council glared and looked at the ground, unable to say anything. "What do you suggest my lord?"**

**The King looked between the six and sighed. "This is a most troubling matter but we should not destroy her. As said, her life is far more important in this state. At this moment, there is only one thing left to do."**

**Everyone looked at each other as they smiled and began shouting "RESURRECTION, RESURRECTION."**


	9. Chapter 8 Isle Esme

**"Houston?" I asked, raising my eyebrows when we reached the gate in Seattle.**

**"Just a stop along the way," he assured me with a grin.**

**I was tired as he dragged me through the terminals when we stopped at the international counter to check in for our next flight. "Rio de Janeiro?"**

**"Another stop." Ugh, what's up with these stupid stops? As you can tell I was a bit irritated and really wanted to know where we were going.**

**The flight to South America was long yet comfortable in first class. I slept most of the way, waking up every time I felt Edward's lips on mine. When we landed I expected us to get on another flight but instead we left the airport and he hailed a taxi and drove through the streets of Rio. I stared out the window as Edward spoke Portuguese to the taxicab driver. It continued through the streets before reaching the docks and stopping.**

**Edward led me to a small boat. It was smaller than the others, sleeker, obviously meant for speed. I watched him prepare the boat, amazed by how he was so skilled. I never remember him mentioning he was into boats; then again, he was perfect.**

**Speeding through the ocean I reviewed the geography in my head. As far as I could remember there wasn't much east of Brazil until you got to Africa.**

**We kept going for hours until I could not take it anymore. "Are we going much farther?"**

**Who knows how long we have been out and I think the sun was supposed to come up soon. "We're close, do you see it?"**

**I looked in front and could make out a black shape. When we finally reached it I saw a small Island filled with trees and clear water. "Bella, welcome to Isle Esme."**

**"Isle ****_Esme_****?"**

**"A gift from Carlisle, she said we could borrow it."**

**A gift? An island as a gift? Now I see where Edward gets his generosity from. He placed the suitcases on the dock and turned back, smiling. He reached out for me but instead of taking my hand he pulled me right up in his arms. "Aren't you suppoed to wait for the threshold?"**

**He grinned. "I'm nothing if not thorough." I rolled my eyes but could not help but smile. He picked up the suitcases in one hand and walked us up the stone pathways when we were in front of a two house. I suddenly felt nervous as my heartbeat picked up.**

**I could feel Edward looking at me but I didn't dare look up. I could also hear his breath rigid; he too was nervous. He set the suitcases on the porch and opened the unlocked doors. He carried me through the house; it was beautiful. He finally set me down in one large white room with a canopy bed with white sheets. Most of the walls were glass as a French double door led out to a beach. "I'll…go get the luggage." He left me alone in the room.**

**The room was warm, stuffy. I felt like I was sweating but there were nothing. I heard Edward's soft steps as he came back in. "It's a little hot in here; I'll have to install an air conditioner."**

**"It feels fine." Not what was on my mind right now. **

**"I thought it would be easier, but I guess I do not have to worry about that do I?" He laughed a nervous laugh. I didn't know how to respond as I never have experienced this before. And now I was an Original; this was all new to me. "Before we do anything, how about a swim?" He suggested.**

**"Sounds nice."**

**"I'm sure you would like a minute or two, I'll wait outside." He brushed his lips along my throat and chuckled. "Don't take too long, Mrs. Cullen." He walked out the French doors, dropping his shirt.**

**The nervous feeling came back. Could I do this? I remember talking to Heather about this two nights after the battle.**

**_"An Original's body is very sensitive. To have so much feeling can be overwhelming at first but it will be extraordinary pleasure." She said. _**

**_"But, what about him being a vampire?"_**

**_She thought about it. "Hmm, tricky, as no one has ever had this kind of relationship. I don't think it will hurt as Originals and vampires are almost equal in strength. I would say good luck, and tell me how it was?"_**

**Opening up my suitcase I stared with horror at the skimpy bikini's Alice packed. So much lace. When I got back Alice and them were going to pay for this. I took a shower to calm myself but nothing seemed to help. I was too afraid to go out there, for Edward to see me like this. I loved him, I know I did but could I handle this?**

**"It is Edward out there though, your soul mate." I looked up as Isabella looked back at me. "Be strong Bella."**

**Nodding I wrapped myself in a towel and ran out there, not looking back.**

**He was out there, standing with his back against me as he stared up at the moon. Taking a deep breath I dropped the towel and walked out towards him, standing by him. He grabbed my hand and we both looked up at the moon. "It's beautiful."**

**"It's alright. But I would not call it beautiful, not with you standing here."**

**I smiled, staring up at him when I realized our skin were the same snow white color. I placed my hand on his chest. He became more nervous. "I don't know how it will be, but, if I hurt you, you have to tell me right away."**

**Smiling I laid my head on his chest. "Don't worry, we belong together." And it was true.**

**His arms wrapped around me. "Forever." He then slowly pulled us deeper in the water.**


	10. Chapter 9 Honeymoon part 1

**I felt my back began to numb as the sun shining on my back, making me shiver. Edward pulled the blanket over me, tracing patterns in my back.**

**Last night was amazing. My frightened self seemed pointless. Everything was perfect. His breathing though brought me down from Cloud 9 as I heard it was as frigid as last night. Why was he nervous? I looked up at him to see him frowning and deep in thought as he traced patterns on my arms. "Are you in pain?"**

**Pain? "No, why?"**

**He didn't reply as he lifted my arm up carefully, showing my purple arms. I looked at my arm with shock as I saw the bruises travel down my body and across my ribs. He placed his hand lightly on me, matching the bruise patterns. I took my arm away from him and stretched; I really did feel fine. "Edward, do not worry about these. Heather said that I would get bruises but I am not in pain." I pulled his face back to me as he looked away. "I am alright Edward; you forget that I am not human anymore."**

**I waited as he looked at my body with troubled eyes before sighing and lying back down. The room was now filled with tension. My mind was blank. I did not know how to reply. What could I say? "Edward?"**

**He didn't look back right away. "I'm sorry if I worried you. But I am fine, really. If, if you could only hear my thoughts, then you would know that last night was unbelievable."**

**"Wow, you usually love that I can't read your mind."**

**"Not today. I just want you to know how last night was great. I do not know how it was for you, but for me, it was like that." My voice lowered as I looked away.**

**It was silent until he grabbed my chin and pulled me back, looking into my eyes. "You think I didn't enjoy myself?"**

**"You're a vampire. I am new to all this so I do not know anything."**

**"It seems I have more to apologize for." He grabbed my hands, "last night was, well, the best night of my existence. After seeing the bruises I panicked."**

**I smiled. "Really, the best ever?"**

**"I spoke to Carlisle, asking him what to expect. He says that there has never been a couple like us so the results are different. He had faith in me though." He chuckled, pulling me closer. "I spoke to my brothers too. They told me it was very pleasurable, second only to drinking human blood." I made a face; this was nowhere near that level of pleasure. He seemed to agree. "They were wrong though. It was more."**

**"It was." He kissed my cheek and I sat up. "Just listen here Edward Cullen. I love you, and that's all that matters. I am happy and these are nothing. So you just deal with it." He chuckled again when I noticed pieces of white around us. "What is this?" I picked a piece up. It was soft.**

**"I got a bit, angry, at myself." He replied shamefully. "I bit a pillow..or two."**

**"You bit a pillow?" I asked, shocked. Looking around I felt the feathers on me and in my hair. I stood up and walked to the bathroom to stare at myself in the full body mirror.**

**I could not believe I could not feel any of this. Patches of blue and purple were all over my body. If I was still human I would most likely feel very sore. Looking at my hair I groaned.**

**"What's wrong? Edward asked, peering around. "I'll never get this out of my hair." I replied. He chuckled and began helping me until I had to take a shower to get the rest off. When I got out he kissed me and we walked downstairs hand in hand.**

**Even if it started off rocky, I could tell my honeymoon might get better from here.**


	11. Chapter 10 honeymoon part 2

**The next week Edward made it his job to keep me occupied. We snorkeled (I found out I can hold my breath underwater for 10 minutes). We explored the small jungle and even went cliff diving (much to Edward's dismay). We took walks on the beach as the sun went down and went swimming at night. I tried to swim with porpoises but they would always run away from me. At first I figured he was trying to distract me from the whole ****_sex_**** thing but I was wrong when we had another night of fun three days later after my bruises gotten better.**

**Soon there was a routine for what we did in the morning and night. The island was also messing with my drinking habit because I have been getting thirstier by the minute, drinking four packs of blood a day. I also had taken in to wearing some of Alice's "choices" to sleep in. I always felt self-conscious every time I stepped out but Edward seemed not to notice much.**

**Tonight I chose one rather revealing piece made up of black lace. Not even looking in the mirror I walked out. It was amusing though to watch Edward's eyes open wide for a second before he controlled his emotions. "How is it?" I asked, twirling.**

**"You're beautiful, like always." He shrugged even though I could hear his loud breathing. I rolled my eyes and jumped into bed as he pulled the covers over me and pulled me into him. "You tired already?" I nodded, I have been tired a lot lately. "This place is messing with me."**

**"You're telling me, you have not been talking in your sleep at all." Not talking in my sleep? It did make sense though. "Not surprising. I haven't been dreaming at all." When I fall asleep there's nothing but the darkness that surrounds me and then I wake up later than usual.**

**"Goodnight." I heard him whisper as I fell fast asleep.**

**_"If father finds us, we will be dead," I whispered through the darkness. _**

**_"Then we shall be quiet." He replied, kissing me softly on the lips as I twisted my fingers in his hair. "I love you Isabelle."_**

**_"I love you too, Delix." Soon light appeared, allowing me to look at Edward's face. _**

**I jolted up out of bed. It was just a dream, just a dream. So, why was I crying? "Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked, alarmed asI felt him dabbing at my stained-red face. **  
**"It was just a dream," I said out loud as the tears came out.**

**"Was it a nightmare? It was not real." I shook my head. "No, it was a good dream." Was it bad to like it though I called Edward Delix?**

**"So why are you crying?"**

**"Because I woke up." I sobbed. Understanding he began chucking as he cleared my face. "I see." I pulled myself to him, somewhat needing his touch to the point of being desperate. "It was a very good dream."**

**"Why not tell me about it?" He suggested.**

**"It was dark and, oh Edward." I began crying again, clinging to him.**

**"What is it?" I didn't answer as some need inside me bursted and I pulled him closer to me, if that was possible, and kissed him. He kissed back, confused at first and then with understanding. "Bella are you sure?"**

**"Yes Edward, please." I begged the neediness in my tone. He gave me a worry look before kissing me, continuing where my dream left off.**


	12. Chapter 11 Surprise

**I woke up shivering as the sun shined on my bare back. The events of last night came flooding into my head. Looking up I first saw Edward's chest was now a bloody mess from my tears. Looking up more I saw Edward staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. He looked back at me with amazement. "Are you OK?"**

**Confused I looked at myself to see no bruises on me though I saw the scraps of black lace on the side. "There goes my pajama." I shrugged, not really caring.**

**"Too bad too, I liked that one," he mumbled. I turned back to him. "Any other casualties?"**

**"Well, I am going to have to buy Esme a new head board." He replied, gesturing his head to a pile of wood pieces. "Hmm, you think I would have heard you do that."**

**And then he began chuckling. "No Bella, you did that." I gasped, I broke the wood? "Seems like your dream was very intense, though you did not tell me."**

**I hid my face. "I guess I more of, showed you."**

**"Oh." He sat up, cradling me in his arms. "Really."**

**"It was a very good dream." He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "You had me worried there for a minute."**

**"I'm sorry." "Just don't do it again." He got up to take a shower and wash off my tears, allowing me to sit in my own horror as I remembered the dream. I called him Delix in my dream. Why? And he called me Isabelle. Was it another vision? Or was I looking into the past at a moment Isabelle and Delix shared together? It was all too confusing. "Bella?" I shook my head and headed to the shower to take my shower.**

**"You've been drinking a lot more blood than usual." He pointed out as I threw another pouch away.**

**"I guess it's this place that's messing with my appetite," I shrugged. "But I like it here, how long can we stay?"**

**"We can stay as long as you like, but for Anabell's sake another week might be the best." I chuckled at the thought of her home bugging everyone on when we were coming home. "That sounds good."**

**Before he could say anything he sighed and looked at the door at the same time I heard footsteps outside. "That's the cleaning crew Gustavo and Kaure." I nodded as he went to get the door. When the man came in he smiled politely and left but the woman stared at me with fear before leaving. I looked at Edward confused. "Kaure is part Ticuna Indian and she grew up more superstitious. She suspects what I am or close enough," he didn't seem bothered.**

**"She looks scared."**

**"She is, for you. They have their own myths about us, calling us "Libishomen." A demon that preys on beautiful woman," he leered at me.**

**I chuckled, now understanding. "She's even more scared now that she thinks you too have become one of us with your red eyes. I had to explain you put contacts in." Shoot, I forgot about them. He smiled. "So what should we do today, we can go hiking."**

**I shook my head. "No, I'm tired of outside. I just want to sit and watch a movie."**

**He smiled, holding in a laugh. "Alright, pick a movie." He pointed to the huge row of movies on the wall. Looking through I grabbed a random movies that had people with frilly dresses on when I felt him wrap his arms around my waist. "Very human." He murmured against my skin.**

**We heard a gasp and turned around to see Kaure with a bunch of feathers in her hair, staring at us with wide eyes before mumbling something in Portuguese. Edward replied back and she left. "She was thinking what I think she was thinking." He nodded. We put on the movie and laid on the couch.**

**I felt myself drifting in and out in Edward's arms until I woke up to Gustavo and Edward talking followed by the door closing. I got up and went for yet another pouch of blood. "So, are we alone now?" I asked when I was finished. Edward smiled, kissed me, and led us to another bedroom.**

**The next morning I woke up to an empty bed. Looking around I found a note addressed to Mrs. Cullen in Edward's handwriting.**

** If you happen to wake up and I am not back do not worry. I just went to the main lands to hunt. Go back to bed and I'll be there when you wake up. I love you.**

**No surprise. It has been about two weeks since we've been here and I have been drinking blood in front of him. I could not go back to bed so I got up and began walking around the house until I made it to the kitchen. I was not craving blood, which was a surprise. Finding no interest I walked back to the room and fell asleep.**

**Edward's soft hands on my head woke me up but also an uncomfortable feeling in my stomach. "Morning sunshine." He said.**

**I could not concentrate though as the feeling got worse and I leaped out of bed and into the bathroom as I vomited blood. "Bella?" I heard him in the background as he held my hair. "What's wrong?"**

**"I'm fine, just give me a minute," I wasn't fine but I did not want him in here as I puked blood. "Not a chance Bella."**

**I turned and glared at him. "Just go." He took a few steps back in fear and I saw in the mirror my eyes were a bright red and my fangs were sticking out. What the hell? When my fangs went back in I stared him apologetically. "I'm sorry."**

**He helped me up and on the bed. "What happened?" His voice full of worry.**

**"I don't know, maybe I had too much blood." That sounded like a reasonable excuse. He didn't think so and continued asking me questions until the pain came back and I ran in the bathroom; this time I closed the door so he did not have to see. I vomited some more blood and felt empty. "Keep this one alive." I turned to see Isabella looking at me with a frown.**

**"What are you talking about?" I stood up as she walked up to me. Staring deep in my eyes she placed her hand on my stomach. "This. It won't be easy as you have repeated history. You're only hope is to keep this one alive." This one? Before I could reply something kicked me rather violently on the inside, making me gasp in pain. This one? No, this could not be.**

**"Bella, can I come in please?" Edward asked from outside. He didn't wait for my answer as he entered the room; me still staring at Isabella. "Bella what's wrong?"**

**I spoke softly, more to Isabella then him, "the crying, the constant blood craving, this." Isabella nodded, answering my unspoken question. How in the world… "Bella, please, what is going on?"**

**There was no way that all this should happen. Edward's a vampire, I was a vampire, why was there a small neat bump in my stomach. "Edward, I don't think it's from too much blood." His eyes followed my hands and he froze right there, turning into a perfect statue.**

**I turned to Isabella, "Bella, you're pregnant."**

**The phone rang. Edward was still a statue so I had to answer it. "Hello?"**

**"Bella, are you alright. Where's Edward?" Alice frantically said in the phone.**

**"He's right here." I answered the second question.**

**"Mommy what is wrong, Alice can't see you." Anabell shouted. "Here's Carlisle."**

**"Bella?"**

**"Hey Carlisle."**

**"Is everything alright?"**

**I turned to Edward. "I don't know; can vampires go into shock?" "What happened?"**

**I looked back at Isabella who was still standing, watching me. "Carlisle, this is going to sound crazy but, I'm pregnant." When I said that something moved inside of me, making me gasp from the sudden pressure, "Carlisle, something inside me moved."**

**Edward lifted his head, thank goodness, and held out his hand. "Here's Edward." I handed him the phone. "How is this possible Carlisle?"**

**"I am as clueless as everyone here Edward. According to Ashton and Anabell, Bella should not have the reproduction organisms when she was turned."**

**"So what is it?" Edward almost growled.**

**"I do not know. Come back immediately and we will do tests to figure this out." Edward said yes and hung up the phone. He began packing immediately, darting around the room as I continued staring at my stomach in the mirror, unable to wrap everything in my head.**

**"Kill the baby, you die too." Isabella said in a threatening tone. ****_Baby_****. Inside me was a baby, Edward's baby. "Don't make the same mistake my mother made Bella, be a lot smarter." With that she disappeared.**

**Through all this I did not notice Kaure walk in and gasp with Edward behind her. She began shouting things in Portuguese as Edward talked back in a desperate tone. "What is she saying?" I asked.**

**"Just, some of her legends, she may have something to say." Edward replied, listening. Kaure then walked up to me and touch my stomach. The baby kicked again. "Morte." I knew enough to know what that meant and somehow it made me anger.**

**I hissed at her, showing my fangs and she jumped back. Edward pulled her to the other side and the two left to room. How dare she say that to my baby!**

**Edward came back, stressed, back all our stuff and soon we were leaving the magical island behind.**


	13. Chapter 12 Jacob's Start

**When I woke up for the fifth time today it was Anabell who was with me this time, brushing my hair. "Hi mom."**

**I smiled. "Hey, where's your father?"**

**"Talking with grandpa," he's been doing that a lot.**

**It has been a week since we got back and since then the Cullen house has had a tense atmosphere. Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, and Ashton want the baby dead but Anabell, and Rosalie, are against it. Heather, Skylar, Alice and Esme were neutral though Skylar was on the border of joining my side. Heather is too though; she is more interested with the fact that I could reproduce. Her theory all go backs to Isabelle being the first Original but then again it does not make sense. Truth be told the baby was taking a serious toll on my body as I now looked as if I had been looking like a skeleton as the baby has been taking all the blood in my body. Anabell says I go through at least two humans a day. I have also been sleeping a lot and my stomach was expanding at least 2 centimeters a day. My normal self probably would have been get rid of it but I just couldn't and not because Isabella told me not to kill it but something about this baby had me feeling love for it already. I just could not kill it.**

**Which then puts Edward in a dilemma as he keeps saying the baby will kill me if I keep this up; that argument usually ends with me showing my fangs and him backing down with a grunt. I still have not gotten to telling him about my encounters with Isabella and I did not want to worry him more so I kept it to myself.**

**"Mom, when my new brother or sister is born, what do you think they will look like?" Anabell was excited for the baby to be a part of the family.**

**"I don't know; let's hope it has more of your father in it then me." I chuckled as she gave me a face. Before she could reply everyone was in the living room as the smell of dog entered the house. ****_Jacob. _**

**"Where is she?" I heard him ask as he walked up the stairs until he was in the room though everyone was blocking his view of me. "Hey Jake."**

**"Pack wants to know what is going on. Charlie is stressing out that you have some weird South America disease and you refuse to let him over which we all know is crap." I didn't like when he was mad.**

**"It's ok." He was going to find out sooner or later, might as well make it sooner. One by one they moved until Jake had a good view of me, lying helplessly in Edward's arms. His eyes went wide as he stared with shock. "What the hell did he do to you?"**

**Anabell stood up and hissed. "Don't talk so mean like that." Jake ignored her as he stared at me. "Jake," Edward stood up and walked up to him. "Let's talk outside." Jake nodded and I watched the two leave. Now I was getting nervous.**

**JACOB'S POV**

**The minute I heard about Bella from my dad I came straight over. I never expected Bella to be so…****_pregnant. _****And what's worse is her face looked like a skeleton and her eyes were no longer red but starting to turn brown. It was as if she was turning human again. I was now following Edward outside. Stupid vampire.**

**"This was never supposed to happen. Vampires cannot reproduce." He replied quietly.**

**I scoffed. "Last I check Bella was not no ordinary vampire."**

**He stopped walking and turned to me. It was then I noticed around his black eyes seemed out of focus and his mouth hung open as if he could scream. This was definitely the face of someone of someone in agony.**

**And then I knew how serious this was. "She's dying. The thing inside her is killing her?"**

**His shoulders slouched as a way to answer my question. It seemed a long time ago when Bella and I were little kids to when I taught her to ride motorcycles. Now here she was, a queen, a vampire, pregnant.**

**"Yes," he groaned. "It's killing her."**

**So many things I wanted to say, but my thoughts were probably explaining everything. It's funny, I somewhat feel guilty though it was not even my fault. Not my fault. "My fault." He repeated.**

**"So why hasn't Carlisle done anything?"**

**He looked up, "she won't let us." Won't let them? Of course, die for the monster. It was ****_so _****Bella. "It is all so confusing. Ever since we got back Bella became distant. Even from Rosalie and Anabell. Heather seems like the only one who can talk to her so I wonder if the thing inside Bella has to do with Isabelle but they will not talk about it and I can't read Heather's mind. It is so frustrating," he growled. "It's even worse because it is making Bella seem human again, even changing her eye color and eating habits. She's starting to eat lots of eggs but it never stays in her system…"**

**"So wait, she won't let you? Can't you just hold her down?"**

**"I want to. We would have if not for Rosalie, Anabell, and Heather on her side."**

**"So take them out fir…" "But not just them, whenever Bella senses one of us ready to do something, she brings out her Original self and hisses at us, ready to bite, and that's deadly to us." So basically, there is no hope. "Don't say that." His tone was weak, desperate. "Jacob, I need your help, please talk to her."**

**I could laugh. "What do you think I can do?"**

**"You know her best. You can talk some sense into her. She won't listen to me because she thinks I am underestimating her. She thinks she is strong enough for this but I know this has something to do with Isabelle. Maybe you could get it out of her."**

**Using me just to get information he cannot obtain. He really is pathetic. "Maybe I am." He whispered.**

**Now what? I could tell for a fact Bella was not going to listen and here he was, thinking ****_she_**** was. I sighed with frustration, "fine, I'll talk to her. But not for your sake."**

**The last I saw were eyes of gratitude as I headed inside.**

**Bella was alone with the strange red head Original vampire, talking about something, stopping when they saw me. In their eyes were secrecy. "I'll leave you two alone." With that she left.**

**Bella smiled at me, which looked painful as her cheeks stretched. "Hey Jake."**

**"Hi," I sat on the edge of the couch, not taking my eyes off her swollen body. "I'm not going to lie, you look hideous." Seemed like a good way to start.**

**"I know," she sighed. "I'm scary-looking." I was too afraid to say anything. "Did he send you in here to talk to me?"**

**I nodded. "Bella, look what it is doing to you? Wouldn't it be best to…" "No, I have to keep him that is what is best." Her hands flew to her stomach in a protective mode.**

**"Oh, I didn't hear the news. A baby boy huh, that's sick." I didn't mean for the last part to come out but I was just so annoyed with her.**

**She stared at me before her eyes turned red and fangs came out. "I don't know what is yet and how dare you say that about my baby. I think you should go." She said slowly, threatening.**

**Not able to speak I just stood up and walked out. ****_Told you she would not listen. _****I transformed into a wolf and ran and ran until I was back on La Push territory. My mind full of the images of Bella.**

**_Jacob. _****Sam. ****_Slow down and explain. _****Soon I realized the whole pack was behind him so I stopped on the outskirts and began replaying everything that has happened. Bella's stomach, growing with a monster inside. Her protecting it. Edward's suffering .Everything.**

**_Monster, _****Paul growled. ****_This is not in the treaty Sam. _**

**_This thing can destroy us all, we must get rid of it. _****Jared said. Get rid of it?**

**_Agreed, as Jacob showed the two blonde vampires are protecting her closely so we will have to eliminate them before we reach Edward. _**

**_Wait, what are you talking about? You aren't thinking about attacking them. _**

**Leah scoffed. ****_What do you think, of course. This monster is dangerous. _**

**_But what about Bella? We promised her the protection of the treaty. _**

**_That was before she decided to have some creepy child. _**

**_Embry's right Jacob, now back to planning. You and I can take out Edward and Rosalie. _**

**No, this was not the way. ****_I don't think we she do this, I refuse._**

**Same glared and stood before me as Alpha. ****_You will obey me Jacob and join your brothers as we protect the people. Now, Paul, you and….. _****and could not listen. For the first time I hated that I gave up the fact to make him Alpha. My blood was boiling. My paws scratched into the ground as I began tensing up. ****_No. _**

**Sam looked at me, ****_what did you say?_**

**_I said no, _****I stood up, hovering him. ****_I refuse to take any of your orders again. I am the rightful Alpha, I do not take orders. _****It felt good to shout this. It felt good to watch him began to show fear. It felt good as I snapped at him, pushing him to the side and ran away.**

**It felt good to be Alpha.**


	14. Chapter 13 Leah Imprints

Just a heads up things are going to go fast the next few chapters since I got a lot more to cover

Jacob's POV

It's been a week since I broke away from the others. I too was now protecting Bella. Seth and Leah both ended up breaking away too; Seth agrees with my views and loves the Cullens, Leah just wanted to get away from Sam. They both are annoying but they are my new pack. The only problem other than that is the fact Leah has not been to the house nor spoken to the others. She likes to remind me that she hates vampires.

Bella is still the same, broken, weak. She talks to herself a lot but quickly shuts up when anyone comes in the room. Everyone knows she is talking to someone, maybe the chick she is the reincarnation of but Bella never says anything about it.

_Thinking about Bella?_ Leah asked, trotting up to me. _It's hard isn't it, to see her. Knowing she is not yours._

_I don't want to talk about it Leah. _

_I understand though. She's your Sam. The one you want but can never have. _I couldn't answer. _I'm sorry for your pain Jacob. _

_Thanks Leah. _

She then looked through my head at the Cullen's home and each different vampire, stopping as the picture of Anabell stayed up. _It must be hard for her. Staying young for so long._

I didn't know a lot about Anabell or Ashton, only from the stories they told. Anabell is looking forward to a new sibling. I always see her with Bella time to time but never really talked to her. _And even though she can't have children, she at least has love. _Oh yeah, that one young boy, Skylar.

In Leah's thoughts I felt a small speck of jealousy to the young Original. _What's wrong Leah?_

_She can't have kids but having him seems to be enough. Is that what it is like to imprint? To have someone? _

_You want to imprint? Why, you're mind won't be yours."_

_It is better that way. Imprinting would also help you forget about her._

_And you want to forget about Sam?_

_Yes I do. _She was sure of it. She really wanted to imprint. _Leah is it even right to imprint. _

She barked a laugh. _Who knows. _She had a point. As she stayed quiet I looked through her mind to find her thinking of something else. _What do you mean about children?_

_I was just thinking that when becoming a werewolf, our body changes. My body changes. Even if I imprint I can not have any children. _Her head hung down in sorrow.

_You know, when this werewolf thing stops and we start aging again, your body could…go back. _It was awkward talking to her about this considering she was older than me, but it seemed like the right thing to do. After all, I am the Alpha.

"Jacob," someone called. Out stepped a bored-looking Ashton with sandwiches in bags. "Esme made these for you guys to eat." Turning away I turned back human, but the pants on that he brought (his eyes stayed closed the whole time) and took the sandwiches from him. "Thank you." I walked over to Leah and set the sandwich in front of her, knowing she was not going to turn into a human anytime soon.

"She alright?" Ashton asked. I shook my head. He walked over and stood next to me. I never notice how _tall _he was, just standing about 6 feet 4 as he just barely an inch taller than me. He stared at Leah with intense eyes as if he wanted to say something but could not. "Wolves do not look appetizing when they sulk. They lose their beauty." Was that a compliment?

Leah growled and began trotting away, head still down. "I don't see why you hate us so much Leah," his voice was filled with hurt. "We are not soulless monsters, in a way we are the same."

She stopped, growled again and turned as if she was ready to yell but stopped and stared with wide eyes. I felt uncomfortable as the atmosphere went tense and soon realized from their eyes what happened.

Leah imprinted.

LEAH'S POV

How dare this stupid Original appear while I was like this? I hate vampires, I hate them. "She alright?" Why does he care? I heard him walk closer but refuse to look at him. He was Bella's son, Anabell's brother. I remember seeing the back of his head but that was it. I didn't care though about seeing him. Now I really want him to go away.

"Wolves do not look appetizing when they sulk. They lose their beauty." No he did not. Was he now just trying to eat me? I growled, stupid, deranged Original. I began leaving, hating his stench. "We are not soulless monsters, in a way we are the same."

That did it. How could the two of us be the same, he was nothing then a stupid vampire. A bloodsucking leech. I was ready to yell, to bark, to do whatever I could in wolf form when I stared into his red eyes and my heart skipped a beat.

Soon everything disappeared and it was just him. I felt as if a huge weight was lifted off of me and the sun shined brighter. A new feeling was inside me, one that felt warm. It was like, like, like a blind man who could finally see again. He smiled slightly, running his hand through his messy red hair. "Please don't hate us Leah, you're a good ally." With that he walked over a dropped a dress down next to me and turned around. Without thinking I turned back human and got dressed.

"You're prettier when you smile." I didn't even know I was smiling. Hearing laughter I turned and saw Anabell smiling, standing next to Jacob. "Another family member." She cheered, running off.

_Family. _


	15. Chapter 14 Renesmee's in danger

My baby was going to be born. A few days ago Edward could hear our baby talking through his mind. Our baby loved both of us and was excited to be born.

I was talking more to Isabella. One could say we were like long lost friends. She told me about her life or at least what she could remember. Most were tiny details: a red dress, her father's face, mother's touch. There was one memory of her and her mother when they ran away from the village they were from. I once asked her what happened the night she died but she said she could not remember anything except for the fire. She also listened as I told her stories, mostly about Ashton and Anabell.

It was still a bit weird that Leah imprinted on Ashton. She now sat in the room with us, close to him. She seemed so out of place but then again, I have never seen Ashton this happy and Leah seemed more open. They were good for each other and I was happy for them.

"Mom, tell dad the names," Anabell yelled, running into the room as Edward and Jacob came in from some secret conversation.

I nodded. "Well, if it's a boy E.J., for Edward Jacob." I don't think either liked it.

"Tell them the girl choice," Rosalie said as Heather giggled. I glared at them as did Anabell. "I like the name."

"I was playing with our mother's names and created Renesmee." Anabell began jumping up and down as Jacob tried not to laugh. "It's beautiful." Edward said, leaning down to kiss my forehead.

I smiled when Isabella appeared with panic. "Bella quick." Before she could say anything else I felt a sharp kick in my stomach, causing me to gasp and fall down. Edward caught me and I was then in Carlisle's home hospital room as I was laid on the bed. I reached for a bucket and vomited tons of blood. Everyone began shouting as my clothes came off. "It's suffocating," I shouted, feeling another sharp kick. "Get him out, get him out."

_Delix hurry, it's suffocating._

"Can't we wait until the doctor comes back?" Jacob asked.

"No, he needs out now." I shouted.

I heard the shouting, the bones breaking, and so much crunching sounds. The pain was unbearable, horrible. And then it was all over. The pain began to numb as the sound of crying filled the air. "Bella, it's Renesmee." Edward said.

"Renesmee," I breathed, looking at the smile crying child. Edward wrapped her in a small blanket and handed her to me. I smiled, holding her close. She looked up at me with small purple eyes and I could see glints of gold.

_It's our baby Isabelle, It's Isabella._

_She's so beautiful._

"So beautiful," I smiled until she bit me. Edward took her away. "No Renesmee," he scolded her in a way as if she understood.

_Ouch Isabella, no biting. _

I watched them as if we were the only ones here, which we were. Through all of this the others seemed to have left. Renesmee looked back at me and I could not help but smile.

_Your child is a curse. _

Gasping I felt my heartbeats grow faster, harder as it hurt my chest. My vision became blurry and Edward's voice grew farther away. A flash oh Heather's blonde hair appeared as she came to stand by me. "Get the baby out of here now Edward, I got her."

"Not a chance," Edward said. "What is happening? Why are her eyes turning brown?" They were?

I didn't hear her answer when she suddenly bit down on my neck. "What do you think you are doing?" She kept biting me, traveling down both my arms. They began to burn. "Isabella, go to sleep." She then stuck a sharp object in my chest and my body began to burn. It became harder to breathe.

"Bella," Isabella grabbed my hand. "I have something to show you." With one tug I was now standing up, no longer in pain, and in a forest.

"Isabella, Isabella." She didn't answer me as she stared at the forest. I looked around to see behind us was an odd shaped house made of stone.

"Delix look, she's grown taller again," Isabelle ran out as Delix appeared from the forest. In her arms was a child who looked around four months old. "Indeed she has."

"Can you believe that she is only a week old."

Delix touched her cheek. "She is a special one."

"She sure is." We all turned as a figure in a dark cloak appeared. It reminded me of the Volturi but they do not even exist yet. "Who are you?"

The person removed their cloak and I gasped. "Hello, my name is Heather, and I come with a message." I looked back at Isabella who's eyes were sad.

"And what is the message?" Isabelle asked.

"That precious baby of yours, is a curse."

Delix glared. "Why would you say such a thing? Get off our land."

Heather shrugged. "Suit yourself. But hear this," she pointed to the child. "Lots will suffer because of her. Even you." And with that, everything disappeared. I turned back to Isabella.

"Are you surprised," she asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Heather was the woman who told Isabelle you were a curse. Why didn't she tell me?"

"Because Heather does not remember. Just like you, Heather is a reincarnation of that woman. The only thing is that Heather does not know it herself." She turned to me with angry eyes. "You need to keep Heather away from Renesmee. Do not let them be in the same room alone."

"Why not?" She stared at me, stepping away.

"Because Heather wants to kill your baby."


	16. Chapter 15 Shocking News

**When I woke up the first thing I saw was Edward sitting beside me, stroking my hand. "Bella," he smiled and hugged me gently. "Thank goodness you are awake."**

**I hugged him back. "How long was I asleep?"**

**"Three days." Wow, and here I thought it was just for a few hours. "How's Renesmee." My daughter.**

**"She's fine, she's downstairs with Jacob," he seemed uneasy saying that. "And the others."**

**"Is Heather with her?"**

**He shook his head just as she came in. "Hello my creation, how you feeling?"**

**"Fine." I watched as she sat down on the other side of me with one of her smiles. Could what Isabella say be true.**

**"That's good, I did have to put a lot of venom in you."**

**Oh right, she kept biting me. "Why did you have to put venom in me?"**

**She sighed, "When Renesmee was born she took a lot of your Original venom to survive, slowly turning you human. If I didn't put venom in you then you would have turned fully human and died." Staring at her, I gave her a hug. How could Heather possibly want to kill Renesmee? She saved us more than once. She created me. And Isabella said it herself that Heather remembers nothing so there should be no part of her that wants Renesmee dead. After all, Renesmee is not Isabella.**

**"Woah now, we have more time for this later, don't you want to meet your child?" I nodded, getting up with Edward's help.**

**I could hear Anabell laughing and then Rosalie and Jacob arguing over something. "Mom, you're awake." Anabell shouted, running up to me and giving me a hug. Ashton walked away from Leah to give me a hug too. "Slept long enough."**

**We laughed and pulled away when I saw her in Jacob's arm. "She's so big." She did not look like someone born just three days ago. Edward stood next to me. "She is special."**

**"Indeed she is." I turned back as Heather spoke with fear. She looked at me before blinking. "Being the only half vampire half Original, that is a big deal. Not to mention she is the daughter of the queen." I sighed with relief.**

**"So she is the princess." Skylar spoke and Heather nodded.**

**My princess. I wanted to hold her. I reached out when I then noticed Jacob's expression. He seemed not to want to give her to me. I blew it off as I took her away from him. She was so beautiful, so amazing. Looking at her just made everything from before seem like a bad dream. Renesmee look up at me and lifted her hand to touch my cheek, and that's when I saw my face in my mind. "What's happening?"**

**"Isn't it great mom? Renesmee has my gift except she can project her thoughts into your minds." Anabell explained.**

**Another gifted child? I watched all of Renesmee's thoughts, catching up from the three days I missed. "She's very intelligent." Carlisle said. I smiled, holding her closer.**

**"Watch it Jacob," I heard Edward warn. I looked at Jacob as he looked ready to take Renesmee away. "Are you alright Jacob?" Before I could say anything else I stared at his eyes as they stared at Renesmee. It was as if a blind man could see again. "No."**

**Heather stood in front of me. "Now now Bella, don't want to do anything irrational. Remember you're still holding Renesmee."**

**"He imprinted on my baby." I hissed at him, hiding Renesmee in my neck. Isabella appeared, laughing. "Calm down Bella."**

**"Please Bella, it's what you wanted. We can all be like a family now."**

**"But I didn't think I'd have you as a son-in-law," I mumbled, looking at Renesmee.**

**"Come on Bella it's not like that, and Nessie…" "Woah woah woah, Nessie?" The once tall wolf seemed like a small kid. "You named my child after the loch ness monster?"**

**"Well, Renesmee was such a mouthful and I…" "Dude, just shut your mouth." Seth laughed.**

**"Alright, before Bella goes crazy." Rosalie took Renesmee from me and handed her to Edward. "Rip him apart." She smiled.**

**I looked back at Jacob as he was in the middle of running to the kitchen with Seth. Coward. "Look Bella, don't be too upset, I can't control these things. Someone back me up here."**

**Everyone jumped away. "We know better than to stand between Bella's wrath," Jasper chuckled.**

**"Yeah Jacob, you are just going to have to deal with this yourself." Alice added.**

**And oh he did.**


	17. Chapter 16 The Plan

**"Now Jacob your shoulder has started to heal itself but do not move it for half an hour." Carlisle instructed Jacob. He nodded and laid down against the couch. I could not help but smirk as I watched him suffer. Edward rubbed my shoulders but began chuckling himself. Renesmee was in my arms drinking from a baby bottle of blood. Being two kinds of vampire she drinks only blood. When she was done she touched my cheek and I saw myself smirking as Jacob tried to lay down comfortable on the couch. I just smiled and shook my head. Imprint on my child. Wolf.**

**"We're back," Ashton called, walking in with Leah.**

**"What happened?" Seth asked. Since Jacob was hurt and Seth was too young Leah, acting as Beta, went to discuss things with Sam. Ashton came with her so they could discuss the treaty.**

**Leah smiled. "Everything went well. Since Jacob and I both imprinted on the family they cannot touch any of you guys." That was good. Now we do not have to deal with them anymore. Looking at Leah it seemed that the meeting with Sam did not faze her at all. "Thank you Leah for going." Esme said, hugging her. Leah froze before slowly hugging back. She was a part of our family now.**

**"Now that the wolves are taken care of we have nothing to worry about." Anabell said. I wanted to agree like everyone else, but there was something in Isabella's eyes that told me otherwise.**

**UNKNOWN POV**

**"Any more information about the vampire family they are associated with?"**

**"Yes, they are known as the Cullens. Seven vampires, one is the copy's husband who can read minds. Also one can see the future and another can control emotions." Ereckta replied.**

**Wolf shook his head. "Seven vampires, three with gifts, is it best to get involved?"**

**Miranda laughed, "stop being such a baby Wolf. We can take on those seven sparklers."**

**Just then Cain walked in with a sparkler. A beauty with long blonde hair and worried yellow eyes. "And who is this Cain? Are we doing executions this early?"**

**Cain shook his head. "Everyone, I would like you to meet Irina. She is known as the Cullens' cousin and has such interesting news for us."**

**Everyone gathered around the marble table. Irina stared at us with fear. "Why do you come to us?" Romulus asked.**

**"I have something terrible to report." She slowly said.**

**"And what is this?"**

**She looked at me. "It's about the Original named Bella who lives with my cousins. I'm afraid that they have done something wrong."**

**"More wrong then creating a union?" Miranda laughed.**

**Irina nodded, "I'm afraid that, Bella and Edward, has created a child."**

**Everyone began whispering. "So why do you come to us?" Romulus asked.**

**"Because, Bella is the reason for my mate's death. I wanted to go to the head of her kind to finish her and the child off." How cruel.**

**Nero was the first to say something, "So now we have to kill this hybrid."**

**"No," I spoke up. "We cannot just kill this child. Something like it should be studied, to see its potentials." It was wrong; we should not kill the child.**

**Miranda rolled her eyes. "Of course you would say such thing. It seems after all these years you still have a soft spot. Tell us, is keeping this child alive your way of savoring the past, head council member Delix."**

**I glared at her, wanting to rip her head off, when Augustus stood up. "This puts us in a tough place but what if we weren't the ones who deal with this. We have another deal with this and we come in later."**

**"What do you mean Augustus?"**

**He smiled and walked to Irina. "We will not be the one who announces ourselves to them right away. We will come in later to take the child and the copy away." His plan made sense. We the council were still a secret. To just appear would make everyone confused. "So, who are we hiding behind this time?"**

**Augustus turned to Irina. "I want you to tell a certain story to the Volturi."**

**TWO WEEKS LATER ARO'S POV**

**"Aro, it seems we have a visitor." Caius announced as a vampire with blonde hair came in. Her eyes were troubled, scared.**

**"And what is your name dear?"**

**"Irina." Her voice was filled with sorrow. I walked down to her. "And why do you come dear?"**

**She took a deep breath before answering. "I'm afraid the Cullens have done something wrong." The Cullens huh? I wonder if Bella is a vampire yet? "And what did they do wrong?"**

**"They created an immortal child."**


	18. Chapter 17 Grandfathers

**"You'll like the house, it's magical." I told Renesmee as I picked her up. "Thank you again Esme." She smiled and kissed my cheek.**

**My 19****th**** birthday was yesterday and they got me, well, us, a small cottage-like house. Anabell decorated Renesmee's room with a lot of pink and princess items (even made medium-sized pink coffin with a crown on it) while Esme decorated our room as a small replica of her island. Alice got to my closet. Renesmee has not seen it yet since Edward and I shared our own moment in the fairytale house. Since I was re-turned into an Original I would be a "normal" one and not be able to conceive, according to Heather.**

**As weeks passed Renesmee was getting bigger and now looks as if she was a year old instead of just months. She has been using her powers more to tell us what she wants. Unfortunately everyone is starting to call her Nessie. My baby the sea serpent. Guess there was no way around it. Well, I wasn't giving in.**

**"Mom, when is grandpa coming?" Anabell asked.**

**"He'll be here in 10 minutes," Alice replied, coming downstairs. "He's very anxious to meet Nes..Renesmee."**

**Yes, Charlie was coming over to meet Renesmee. Since things have calmed down we felt it was the right time for him to come over (that and after the 200****th**** call from him he made up his mind that he would come over here himself if we did not say so). Renesmee was anxious too as she kept projecting thoughts of Anabell's words about him.**

**"Oh no he did not," Edward exclaimed as Jacob walked in with a smile on his face. "What did you do?"**

**"Calm down it's not that bad. He knows about you guys he might as well know everything." Huh?**

**"What did you do Jacob?" I asked.**

**"He phased in front of Charlie."**

**I stared at him with shock. "Is he okay?"**

**"He freaked out but he's tough like you. Boy was it funny though when I began taking off my clothes." He laughed.**

**Before I could answer the door opened as we heard Charlie walk through. "Hello Carlisle." He greeted and walked in. I smiled; he hasn't changed. "Hey dad."**

**He walked up and gave me a hug. "Hey Bells." Anabell came running up to give him a hug as I took Renesmee from Rosalie. "Dad, this is Renesmee."**

**Charlie looked up and his whole face froze. Renesmee touched my cheek and replayed his face in my mind. "Dad?"**

**"She's your child?" I nodded. "She doesn't look just months old." He sat down on the couch and wiped his face with his hand. "You know father's don't expect this stuff until their daughters are at least 30 right?"**

**We all laughed. "Yes dad I know."**

**"But you can't expect the normal stuff here," Jacob laughed, sitting next to Charlie. He looked at him and the moved a bit away. "Come on Charlie, I'm still the same boy from before."**

**"Besides the fact you change into a large wolf." Rosalie laughed at that.**

**Jacob frowned, "sure, she grows fangs and red eyes and yet he has no problems with that. At least I turn back normal." He mumbled; I stuck my tongue at him.**

**"Renesmee huh, quite a name."**

**I made a face, "I like it and guess what her middle name is: Carlie, a mixture of yours and Carlisle's name."**

**He seemed to like that and reached out for her. I gave Renesmee to him and she smiled, touching his cheek. He gasped. "Oh yeah, she has that gift to project her thoughts into your mind."**

**"Isn't it cool grandpa, she has my gift." Anabell spoke up.**

**Charlie nodded when Renesmee dropped her hand. I watched him look at her with a certain level of affection that made me smile. "Such a wonderful grandfather, he shows that he cares." Isabella spoke as she began crying. Before I could ask she disappeared.**

**The rest of the day Charlie hung out with all of us. We watched movies, played games. Charlie was really into watching Alice and Edward play. He also was watching a football game with Emmett and Ashton. Charlie really liked Renesmee and when he heard about the whole imprinting thing he took my side and now Jacob is the bad guy. It was really funny. The whole time I watched Isabella appear time to time, smiling but still crying. I needed to ask her what was wrong.**

**"Charlie, not to be mean but mom says of you are late to dinner she'll eat without you," Seth said.**

**"Sue Clearwater?" Charlie looked as if he was blushing and nodded. "Ah, I guess I have to go."**

**"How long has this been going on?"**

**Charlie scratched his head, earning chuckles from the girls. "Since you left she's been cooking for me and coming over."**

**Aww, dad got himself a girlfriend. I smiled and gave him a hug. "Don't wanna keep her waiting."**

**He smiled. "Bye Bells, see you soon." I nodded and he left.**

**"See, isn't grandpa awesome," Anabell asked Renesmee. Renesmee replied with a yawn. "Alright time for bed."**

**"Except for us since the sun is coming out tomorrow." Anabell cheered. I nodded and picked up Renesmee as Edward joined us in our goodnights and we went to our house and after putting Renesmee in her crib I fell asleep shortly afterwards.**

**_"Grandfather come back." A small girl laughed as she chased a elderly man through a field of daisies. The man laughed and stopped. "Grandfather why are you faster than me?" The girl asked. _**

**_"That's because I have had a lot of time to practice."_**

**_The girl smiled before sighing," what is it my little one?"_**

**_"Mama and papa are worrying over the plague on our village." The girl frowned. _**

**_The man frowned as well and hugged the girl. "Do not fret my child for the plague will not hit you since you are special." _**

**_"No I am not special grandfather. I am a curse."_**

**_The man gasped, "who told you such thing?"_**

**_"The woman named Heather. I remember her coming when I was born and saying I was a curse and lots will suffer. Grandfather, I fear I am the reason for what is happening to our village." _**

**_He didn't say anything as he stared at the child and soon his eyes turned red with anger. "I see. Well then, I'm afraid I need to have a chat with your parents." And soon the man left the girl all by her self. _**

**"That is how my grandfather found out I was the village's curse." Isabella spoke up, walking right next to me. "He went and spoke with my mother and father, telling them that he should take me away but when they refused he killed my father and my mother ran away with me. I was stupid. I should have never said anything to him." She growled, kicking the dirt with her bare feet.**

**"You were young; you could not have known any better." I assured her.**

**She laughed but nothing was funny. "Bella, it's because of me all this happened, because I blabbed after my mother said no. You will learn that secrets are secrets for a reason. To protect those you love. I see that now."**

**I felt sad for her, living like this with guilt. "Who is your grandfather?" Isabelle's father has not really appeared until now. How was he important?**

**Isabella smiled. "Almost like your father. He was kind, skeptical, stubborn, hard-headed, and I loved him dearly. But after that day I never saw him until he came for me on my 18****th**** birthday. He wanted to take me away but mother would not allow it. He's also…" she stopped, looking to the siding.**

**"He's what? Please tell me." I pushed.**

**She sighed, "You're going to find out sooner or later." Taking a deep breath she turned and looked at me. "My grandfather is named Sullivan, and he is the true first Original."**

**I stared at her. "The first Original? But, I thought it was Isabelle who was." This made no sense.**

**"My mother being the first Original was a cover story to hide my grandfather. My mother was born dead and so my grandfather made a deal with the devil to bring mother back alive but it came with a price. The devil gave grandfather the ability to take blood to feed to the devil while mother was given half the power. My mother is actually only half Original."**

**I looked at the ground, taking this in. Isabelle was not the first Original, her father was. She was only half Original. Why did she not tell me any of this? Why did she lead me to believe that she was the all powerful ruler? "Is your grandfather still around?"**

**"Yes, he is among the secret council of the Originals. It's kind of like the vampires Volturi but no one knows about this council until they are needed and even then they erased the memories of anyone who knows them. My grandfather is known as King with six council members by his side. I have never seen the council, only seen the aftermath of when they are brought into it."**

**"And I now find out about all of this?" I was mad now. A whole secret society and my whole life is practically a lie?**

**"As I said, secrets are secrets to protect loved ones. Is that not why you have not told them about me?"**

**She had a point. "I didn't want them to be involved in this." Not Anabell, Ashton, Edward.**

**Isabella paced back and forth before sighing. "I fear for you Bella. I have told you all I know and there is still a lot more secrets to unravel. Who knows where these secrets could lead us. As the last hope for my mother and I you are my responsibility to keep you and your daughter safe."**

**Renesmee. That brought something else up. "What did you mean before, about not making the same mistake as your mother?"**

**Sighing, she turned back to me. "My mother killed me Bella. I do not know why but she wants me to find out. What I said before means do not let your daughter be killed as I was. I feel something big is about to come and test your love for Renesmee. I keep my warning about Heather for she is not who she thinks she is."**

**Looking at the urgency in her eyes I nodded my head in understanding. I would not let anyone touch my daughter. I will not repeat time. "Bella." I looked at her as her eyes held fear. "The Volturi, the Volturi are coming for you."**


	19. Chapter 18 Good things come to an end

**"They'll be here in three weeks," Alice said as she paced back and forth. The next morning we all met up as Alice had a vision that the Volturi were coming.**

**"Why the hell are they coming?" Ashton asked.**

**"They think Renesmee is an immortal child." I answered, remembering what I saw.**

**"But mom, Renesmee was born not made."**

**"That's not what Irina told them," Irina. Apparently she saw Renesmee one day while her, Jacob, Skylar, and Anabell were hunting. Alice said she went blurry for a day and then showed her going to the Volturi saying we created an immortal child. What got to me was why Irina was blurry before. Who did she have contact with?**

**"Stupid bitch, all this for revenge?" Skylar spoke with such hatred.**

**"It's more than that Skylar. Irina's mother was killed for having an immortal child. It was her duty to report us." Carlisle explained.**

**"What will they do?" Ashton asked.**

**"Aro's seen Irina's thoughts. They will come to destroy us all of us."**

**"They can't, I won't let them." I growled. Edward rubbed my shoulders to calm me down. "So what can we do?"**

**"We fight," Emmett replied.**

**"We can't win," Jasper replied, his hands clinging to Alice protectively.**

**"Well we can't run away either. And we don't have to fight alone."**

**Ashton jumped in, "They shouldn't die with us either." His arm was around Leah.**

**"It will be fine," she whispered but he glared at her with fear and shook his head.**

**"Calm down Ash, but you know neither Jacob nor Sam is going to ignore this even if it wasn't about Nessie. And now thanks to Irina Aro knows about our alliance with the pack."**

**"Not to mention the bitch gave us up as well." Heather added. "And I did so well with erasing those four minds from before to hide us."**

**"See, and then we can get our other friends to help."**

**Carlisle whispered, "Other friends we don't want to die with us."**

**"We'll let them decide," Emmett replied in a cheery tone. "I'm not saying have them fight but rather as witnesses. If they could stand with us long enough for the Volturi to see that Renesmee is not an immortal child than that could help us."**

**"Yes, if we could get the Volturi to stop and _listen _then that would help." Esme chimed in.**

**"We would need a lot of witnesses," Rosalie said harshly.**

**Skylar spoke up, "We know a group of Originals, four of them. They could be of some assistance."**

**Anabell looked at him, "Zane and his family?" Skylar nodded. "Do we even know where they are, they move every year."**

**"My guess is they are somewhere in Romania." Anabell made a face and sighed. "Hate that place."**

**"Tanya's family, Siobhan's coven, Amun's. Some of the nomads: Garrett and Mary for certain. Maybe Alistair." Alice listed off.**

**"What about Peter and Charlotte?" Jasper asked in a way that he hoped the answer was no.**

**"Maybe."**

**"The Amazons?" Carlisle asked. "Kachiri, Zafrina,and Senna."**

**Alice didn't answer as she was involved in another vision. Suddenly things turned dark as I was now on a snowy field. The same field we fought the newborns on. "Bella?" I turned, expecting to see Isabella but instead Alice was there, looking at me with shock. "Are you having the same vision?" I nodded and we turned to see the whole Volturi walking up. "Oh my, that is all the Volturi. The guards, their wives, everyone, we won't stand a chance." Alice panicked.**

**I wanted to say something but I couldn't as Isabella stepped out. "Bella get away." She shouted. Get away? From here? "Alice." I turned back to see her staring at Isabella.**

**"Who is she?" She pointed at Isabella.**

**"Her name is Isabella, she's Isabelle's daughter."**

**Isabella walked up to us. "Why are you still here? Leave, leave now." Before I could answer Alice disappeared and from the shadows I saw a set of red eyes. "Their coming for you."**

**"Bella?" I blinked to find myself back at the house with Alice in front of me, her hands on my shoulders. "Alice are you alright?"**

**She laughed. "I should ask you that." This was bad.**

**"Alice, I didn't see your vision." Edward said, reminding me that everyone else was here.**

**"The whole Volturi is going to be there, even their wives; we'll need a lot of witnesses. We have to start going now. We'll have to split up and hurry. We have to get whoever to show them. Ask Eleazar. This is more than just an immortal child." She froze as she was looking at another vision that I jumped in again. Isabella was there too in some jungle, talking to Alice but I could not understand. When the vision was done Alice was freaking out. "I can't see Jacob's coming."**

**"I'll get rid of him," Rosalie offered.**

**"No, let him come, I have to go, I have to think." She spoke with haste. "Jasper let's go I can see better away from them." She grabbed his hand and ran out the house with him confused.**

**Jacob came in, "Where'd Alice go she was sure in a hurry." He shook his wet hair and put on his shirt while his eyes stared on Renesmee. No one answered his question. When he looked up the tension in the room hit him and he was alert. "What is going on? What happened?" He walked across the room and touched Renesmee's forehead. "Is she okay?"**

**"Yes," I choked. "With her."**

**"Then who?"**

**"All of us Jacob." I whispered. "We all have been sentenced to death."**


	20. Chapter 19 Getting things ready

**Spoiler Alert: Pieces taken from the Breaking Dawn book in this chapter**

**It was now night and Alice and Jasper never returned. What was worse was Skylar and Anabell also went missing. Everyone was in panic. Carlisle could barely speak to retell everything to Jacob.**

**After Jacob told Sam and now the wolves are all on alert mode for what is to come-not that it would help.**

**Ashton was walking everywhere, mumbling incoherent words about the fact that Anabell is gone as well. Leah is having a tough time calming him down and it is also making her feel the pain.**

**Edward and I were staring at each other the whole time. The one thing we never wanted to lose: each other.**

**"You guys," Seth came running in with a frown. "Alice, Jasper, Skylar, and Anabell left." We all looked at him.**

**"What do you mean?" Ashton asked.**

**"The four were granted permission to cross on La Push land by Sam. He took them to the ocean and they left and didn't come back. They left this note." Seth handed it to Carlisle. I looked at the torn paper to realize it came from one of my favorite books ****_The Merchant of Venice. _**

**"The four decided to go."**

**"What?" Ashton shouted.**

**Carlilse turned the paper around so we all could read it.**

**_Don't look for us. Remember: Tanya, Siobhan, Amun, Alistair, all the nomads you can find. We have Anabell and Skylar to help us. We'll find Peter and Charlotte as Anabell and Skylar say they have found someone named Zane. We are deeply sorry for leaving with no explanations. It's the only way. We love you._**

**_P.S. Isabella_**

**Everyone was frozen with shock, I was frozen with anger. "I'm sorry you guys." Seth said.**

**"It had to do something with her vision," Leah suggested. She was absolutely right.**

**"We don't know what she saw but it had to be important to bring Skylar and Anabell along."**

**Ashton frowned. "I guess it's a good thing that she left. I didn't want her fighting anyways." Down his cheek came one blood cheek.**

**"Why does it say Isabella?" Rosalie asked, pointing to the name. "Does it mean something about you Bella; could she be looking for something about you?" Before I could answer I saw Isabella outside, looking at me. I handed Renesmee to Edward and walked outside.**

**"What did you do?" I didn't care if they heard me inside, and they could.**

**"Relax Bella." I shook my head. "That is my family you sent out there. My daughter. You better have a damn good explanation."**

**Isabella sighed, "I can't tell you Bella until they return." Return? So they were coming back. "I'm sorry Bella it had to go down this way but this is another secret that needs to be unraveled."**

**"I'm through with the secrets Isabella. I have something bigger to deal with."**

**"Bella?" I turned to see Edward with Renesmee. Renesmee smiled and waved at Isabella. I turned back to her. "She can see you?"**

**"She has your blood so of course she can see me."**

**"Bella, who are you talking to?"**

**I sighed. "Isabella."**

**He blinked and looked confused. "Isabella was Isabelle's human child that she killed. She's been coming to me since the night before our wedding. She sent Alice and them out on some stupid mission." I glared at her as I said it. She just shrugged.**

**Edward walked up, still confused, and pulled me to him. "I thought it was over."**

**I shook my head. "I'm sorry for keeping it from you, there was just other important things going on." He sighed and kissed me. "No more secrets anymore." I nodded.**

**"You have to prepare for their arrival." With that she left.**

**I told everyone everything since I spoken to Isabella. About secrets, about the council, the king, Isabelle's secret. That pissed Ashton off. The one thing I kept a secret still was the information about Heather. How could I tell her that she's the one that cursed Isabella?**

**It took just a few hours for this to sink in before we started our plan. "We're staying here," Edward asked again, still unhappy.**

**"Yes, Tanya's family will be here in the morning with no clue why. You need to persuade them not to react the way Irina did and then try to get them on our side. Remember Alice said to ask Eleazar about the Volturi." Carlisle replied.**

**"Rose and I will be hunting nomads." Emmett added.**

**"Good luck." Edward told them.**

**Carlisle put his hand on his shoulder. "As to you."**

**I watched them all leave except for Heather and Jacob. Ashton and Leah were going to hunt down an Original couple that Ashton and Anabell came across 30 years ago.**

**Renesmee twisted in Jacob's arms and touched his cheek. "I don't know if Carlisle's friends will come. We all hope they will." Jacob murmured to her.**

**So she knew. Renesmee knew much more than I wanted. I looked at her face to see she was not scared but anxious and very serious as she talked with Jacob.**

**"No we can't help we're staying here. People are coming to see you not the scenery." Renesmee frowned at him. "I know you'll be nervous but I'm here." He turned to Edward. "Right?"**

**Edward hesitated. "The thing is the vampires who are coming are not like us, only Tanya's family is like us and even they do not like werewolves. I think it might be safer.."**

**"I can take care of myself." Jacob interrupted.**

**"Safer for Renesmee if the choice to believe our story is not tainted by how close we are with werewolves," Edward continued.**

**"And what about her?" He pointed to Heather. "She's allowed to be here?"**

**"Because Nessie is half my kind, it shouldn't matter if I'm here or not." Jacob growled.**

**"Please Jacob. Renesmee has to be incognito for the next few days and only stay in the cottage before we introduce her. If you stay a safe distance…"**

**"I can do that. People will arrive in the morning."**

**"Yes. In that case you can stay here as they met you before. Talk to Sam to inform him strangers will be in the woods." Jacob nodded and left.**

**I stared out the windows at the trees when Renesmee held her arms out to me. She launched herself into my arms and snuggled into me, smelling fresh of werewolf. I was scared of this feeling in me. I was scared for mine and Edward's and the whole family's lives but for Renesmee, I was in pain from the fear. I had to find some way to keep her safe. Not end like Isabella.**

**She touched my cheek and showed me everyone's face, lingering on Anabell's. Where's her sister? "I don't know where sissy is but I'm sure she will appear again." What was so important that Isabella came to Alice in a vision and took the four of them on some quest? What secret did she want unraveled next?**

**I felt my cheek get wet as blood tears came out. Renesmee looked at them and showed my face in her mind. Her eyes became glassy as small tears with the color of water-down red came down her face. I kissed them away and smiled. "Don't cry, everything will be alright."**

**If there was nothing left I would at least save Renesmee. Isabella helped all this way so that Renesmee stays safe.**

**For Isabella.**


	21. Chapter 20 Volturi's Advantage

** There was so much happening. Edward and I had to somehow manage to convince Tanya and her family to be by our side when the Volturi arrive. Would they react the same way as Irina?**

**I insisted Renesmee sleep in the cottage at bedtime. Jacob was comfortable sleeping in his wolf form as he ran into the forest to be on guard and Heather was back at the house sleeping there. When Renesmee was fast asleep I walked into the front room where Edward was staring at the fire. "Edward I…"**

**I had no time to continue when he spun and moved across the room in what seemed like no time at all. When he reached me he crashed his lips on mine and his arms wrapped around me. We didn't talk for the rest of the night.**

**When the dark night grew bright to signal it was morning we pulled away. "Do you think they'll let us explain?" I asked as we got dressed.**

**"I don't know." I got Renesmee dressed and the three of us headed to the house where Heather and Jacob were waiting for us. "Edward, tell us about the Volturi's biggest advantage." Heather said as Jacob took Renesmee.**

**"It would have to be Alec and Jane."**

**"Those snots? What good can they do? Jane's power is stupid." Of course Heather can say that. Jane's power does not work on our kind, but on Edward's kind it causes deep pain.**

**"Alec does the exact opposite of Jane. He makes a person absolutely numb, taking away all senses including sight, smell, and hearing. If Alec is used he can make us fight blind and we'll end up hurting each." Edward explained.**

**"If that ever happen Edward then Bella and I can take them on." Heather smiled but Edward did not like the joke. But there was some logic. I could kill the Volturi with one movement of my hand but everyone said I should not use much of my powers. At least if I could take out Alec and Jane we would have the upper hand.**

**"Okay so now what about this Eleazar. Why does Alice want us to talk to him?"**

**"That's right you don't know; Eleazar used to be a part of the Volturi before he met Carmen. He knows everything about them." It was hard to picture the beautiful man at our wedding with a dark cloak but now I remember him mentioning something about the Volturi at our wedding. "Eleazar is a kind person who only wanted the law to be upheld."**

**"Was he one of their warriors?" Jacob asked.**

**"He No he wasn't one of their soldiers but instead he had a gift that the Volturi were interested in."**

**"What gift?"**

**"He's able to sense other's gifts." Edward explained. "He was able to give Aro a general idea of what a vampire can do. It really was useful when it came to potential guard members."**

**"This is all good but the vamps should be here any minute." How should we do this? With Renesmee in the room or out? Jacob in the room or out?**

**In the end Jacob, Heather, Renesmee, and I sat at the dining table as Edward stood near the window and we listened as the cars passed by on the highway. Renesmee looked at me with a blank face. "What if they don't like me?" We all stared at her.**

**"Of course they'll…" Heather silenced Jake.**

**"They don't understand you Renesmee because they never met anyone like you." I told her. "Getting them to understand is the problem." She put her hand on my cheek and showed me an image of us with her reading a book to me. "Of course we can do that again tonight."**

**She smiled before frowning again, staring at Edward. In my mind were all of us. Vampire, Original, werewolf. She fit nowhere. "You're special, that's not a bad thing."**

**She shook her head and showed our strained faces. "It's all my fault."**

**"No it is not." The three of us said at the same time but we could not continue as the sound of a car pulled up. "It's time."**


	22. Chapter 21 Please help us

**"Edward!" a female voice shouted as three murmured hellos.**

**"I'm going to hate her," Heather mumbled.**

**"Hello Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, Carmen." Edward greeted.**

**"Carlisle said he needed to talk to us right away," The female, Tanya, said. I could tell they were still outside. "What's the problem? Trouble with werewolves? Originals?"**

**Jacob and Heather rolled their eyes.**

**"No, neither are a threat and the truce with the werewolves is stronger than before."**

**"Aren't you going to invite us inside?" Tanya asked but did not wait for an answer. "Where's Carlisle?"**

**"Carlisle had to leave."**

**There was a silence in the room. "What is going on Edward?" Tanya demanded.**

**"Can I beat her?" Heather whispered. I shook my head.**

**"If you all could please be very open-minded about this; it is difficult to explain."**

**"Is Carlisle alright?" A man asked anxiously.**

**Edward sighed and patted something, maybe his shoulder. "Physically yes."**

**"Physically? What is going on Edward?"**

**"My family is in grave danger. Before I explain I ask you promise to keep an open mind about everything. Please just listen before you make any decisions."**

**The three of us looked at each other. "We're listening," Tanya spoke. "We will hear everything before we judge."**

**"Thank you," Edward said as four sets of footsteps came in. "We would not include you unless we had no other choice."**

**Someone sniffed. "I knew the werewolves were here."**

**"And they are on our side." Edward reminded them.**

**"Where's your Bella?" One of the females asked. "I can smell her in here, is she doing well?"**

**"She'll join us shortly and she is well."**

**"Tell us about the danger," Tanya pushed. "We will listen."**

**Edward took a deep breath. "Listen in the other room, what do you hear?"**

**It was silent. "A werewolf and an Original I'm guessing. I hear both their heartbeats."**

**"What else?"**

**There was a pause. "What is that thrumming?" Kate asked. "Is that some type of bird?"**

**"No, but remember what you're hearing. Now, what do you smell besides the werewolf and Original?"**

**"Oh my, what is that? It smells like an Original but I can smell a vampire. Oh my this is a strange smell." They began debating what the smell is. "I have never smelt this before."**

**"I know you have not. Tanya please ****_please _****keep an open-mind about this. This is something very new to you."**

**"I promise Edward we would listen."**

**"All right then. Bella? Bring Renesmee in."**

**Taking a deep breath I stood up and slowly walked out with Heather and Jacob close behind me. When I reached the room I froze. Renesmee took a deep breath before peeking her head up at the four.**

**Tanya skitted back a few steps, her strawberry blonde hair quivered. Kate jumped all the way to the front door and hissed at us. Eleazar threw himself in front of Carmen in a protective manner. "Give me a break," Heather mumbled.**

**"You promised you would listen," Edward reminded them.**

**"This is unspeakable Edward. Do you know what this means?" Tanya exclaimed.**

**"We have to leave now," Kate said, reaching for the doorknob.**

**"Edward…"**

**"Eleazar hear me out. Remember what you all heard, smelled, she is not a full vampire child. She is half Original."**

**The four stared at him like he was speaking a different language.**

**"Hear me," Edward started. "Renesmee is one of a kind. I am her father. No her creator, her biological father."**

**"Edward you cannot expect us to…"**

**"Tell me another explanation then Eleazar. You here her heartbeat, her eyes, the blood that runs through her. You can smell it."**

**"How is this possible?" Kate breathed.**

**"Bella is her biological mother. She conceived, carried, and gave birth to Renesmee."**

**"But she too is a vampire species, how is that possible?"**

**"Bella was only half Original from the beginning. I turned her full Original right after she gave birth to Renesmee." Heather answered.**

**"I've never heard of such thing." Eleazar said in a cold tone.**

**"Relationships between Originals and vampires are not common," Edward answered. "Come now Eleazar, surely you can see the resemblances."**

**It was Carmen who responded to Edward's words. She walked away from Eleazar and up to Renesmee and I. She leaned down to look in her face. "You have your mother's eyes but your father's face," she said in a low, calm voice. Then she smiled.**

**Renesmee smiled back and touched my facing, showing herself touching Carmen's face. "Do you mind if Renesmee tells you about herself?" I asked. "She has a gift of explaining things."**

**"Do you talk little one?" Carmen asked, still smiling.**

**"Yes," Renesmee answered. The three flinched away. "But I can show you more than I can tell you."**

**She placed her hand on Carmen's face and Carmen stiffened. Eleazar was ready to yank her away when she stopped him and continued to see what Renesmee was showing her.**

**When it was done Carmen was stunned. "She really is your daughter." She turned to Edward. "Such an amazing gifted. Only expected from coming from a gifted father?"**

**"So you believe her?" He asked.**

**"Absolutly."**

**"Carmen!" Eleazar's face was tense.**

**"Oh calm down and see for yourself. Edward has been telling the truth."**

**Renesmee showed Eleazar and then the two sisters. After a moment of letting it all absorb in they accepted it. "So this danger is about the Volturi right? How did they even find out? When are they coming?" It was surprising she understood that fast but then again it was obvious.**

**"When Irina saw my other daughter in the forest she had Renesmee with her."**

**"****_Irina _****did this? To you? To Carlisle? ****_Irina?" _**

**"No," Tanya whispered. "Someone else…"**

**"Both Alice and Bella saw her going to them. We now only have a month until they come."**

**"How could she do such a thing?"**

**"Imagine if you had seen Renesmee from a distance with no explanation."**

**"Still you are our family."**

**"Long time for them to wait." Eleazar pointed out.**

**"All of them are coming so they have to make some preparations."**

**Eleazar gasped. "The entire guard?"**

**"Not just the guard," Edward said. "Aro, Caius, Marcus. Even the wives."**

**"Impossible."**

**"I know."**

**"But why, why risk themselves?"**

**"It doesn't make sense to us either. Alice said there was more to it than just this punishment."**

**"What more is there," Eleazar growled. He began pacing back and forth across the room, staring at the floor.**

**Carmen looked around. "Where are the others?"**

**"Out looking for friends who might help us." Edward answered only part of her question.**

**Tanya held her hand out, leaning towards him. "Edward, no matter how many people you gather we cannot help you beat them. We can only die with you. We probably deserve it for the trouble Irina has done."**

**Edward shook his head. "We are not asking you to die with us Tanya. You know Carlisle would never ask for that."**

**"Then what do you want with us?" Kate asked.**

**"We would like if you could be witnesses. To show the Volturi that Renesmee is not what they think she is and not a threat."**

**"I am not dangerous," Renesmee spoke up. "I have never hurt anyone before. Not grandpa or Sue or even the werewolves. I like them especially my Jacob." She reached over to pat Jacob's arm.**

**"In three weeks time Renesmee will have gained another half year of development."**

**"It would be fascinating to see her mature ourselves. How could the Volturi ignore such evidence?" Carmen said in a decided tone.**

**"So will you help us?"**

**Tanya nodded. "Yes, we will be by your side the entire time."**


	23. Chapter 22 What am I?

**"So let me get this straight. Because you were only half-Original when you conceived Renesmee she is quarter human, quarter Original, and half vampire?" Eleazar repeated yet again. "And with a mind-reader for a father and a multi-gifted mother surely makes this child an extraordinary hybrid."**

**"Multi-gifted?" Edward stopped him from his pacing. "Is that what you called my wife?"**

**Eleazar nodded. "Not only is she a shield you say she can also speak to animals and see the future."**

**"A shield?"**

**"Yes, she's blocking me right not." I looked at him, confused. "Oh my, you don't even know what you are doing."**

**Heather sat by me. "It has to do with your mental immunity. It's very impressive since Isabelle had no such power. You developed it all on your own." Something Isabelle did not have? I didn't think that was possible. But to call me a shield? It reminded me of the medieval soldiers. "It is why Edward or Aro can't read your mind. Also Jane cannot hurt you nor can Alec nor Demetri."**

**"Fascinating." Eleazar exclaimed.**

**"Can you project it?" Kate asked, looking up from the book on Originals that Edward gave them to learn more about my history.**

**"Project?"**

**"Your shield. Some shields can project it onto their loved ones for protection." I didn't know I could even do that. I didn't even know I was some shield. "You may not be able to do though. It has taken years for me to get where I am right now, which isn't very far."**

**I looked at her. "Kate can do something similar to Jane."**

**I flinched away and she laughed. "Don't worry it is just something that comes in handy during a fight." Just thinking about it brought back the time when Jane did it to Edward. The horrible pain on his face. If I could stop that… "You have to teach me how to do it."**

**"Of course." While we were talking I noticed Edward and Eleazar talking. "What is it dear?" Carmen asked.**

**"He was trying to understand what other reason why so many of the Volturi are coming here. He's remembering other times when they have dealt with large covens and there's a pattern in there."**

**"What is this pattern?"**

**"Aro does not attend a punishing but in the past Aro wanted something particular from the covens. A certain person with a gift Aro likes. He gives them the choice to spare their life if they join the Volturi."**

**"It must be a tough choice," Kate suggested. Eleazar snarled.**

**"But at any rate Aro must want certain gifts very badly."**

**Edward's voice went low. "From what I say the last time he's never wanted anything more than Alice."**

**"Is that why she left?" I remember that nightmare of Edward and Alice with bloodred eyes in dark cloaks. It was frightening.**

**Edward touched my cheek. "That could be it, but it doesn't make sense why Anabell and Skylar left as well. And also, they left on Isabella's benefit so Aro must not have any part in this." Why Isabella can you not tell me why the four left? "The Volturi also want you."**

**He shrugged. "Not as much. I can't really give him what he already has. He also knows I won't be easy to persuade."**

**"But he knows your weaknesses." Eleazar spoke. Edward glared. "Bella is an Original so she does not abide by our laws."**

**"That is right; we have our own laws to follow." Heather said. "The damn council are sure a bother. Ran into them once, the only thing is they can't erase my memory." I haven't heard that before. Just then we heard another car pull up. "Who is that?"**

**"Alice sent for Peter and Charlotte after all. Time for the next round."**


	24. Chapter 23 Our witnesses

**The Cullen's house became very crowded the next few days. The only good thing was that none need to sleep. When it came to feeding it was rough but the guests followed our rules and hunted out of the state. Jacob was upset by this since the werewolves lived to protect human life. But since it was Renesmee's life on the line he just glared at the floor.**

**I was surprised by everyone's acceptance of Jacob. He was more or less invisible but not harshly treated or even looked at as food. He wished he could join the other wolves on guard but he couldn't stand to be away from Renesmee that long. Renesmee though was too busy being fascinated but the new friends.**

**We replayed the scene for the Denali's with each new member. Peter and Charlotte, who came just on Alice's instruction with no explanation, were curious. They knew the rules but never seeing one before they did not give off the same reaction as Tanya and them did. After allowing Renesmee to show them they too became committed.**

**Carlisle sent friends from Ireland and Egypt.**

**The Irish clan arrived first and was easy to convince. The leader was a woman named Siobhan who had a huge but beautiful body and she had a mate named Liam who had a hard face. Their newest member was a red head girl named Maggie. She reminded me of Anabell with the curls. She had the gift of telling when someone is lying and once saying we were not lying they quickly became witnesses too.**

**The Egyptian clan though was not so easy. Amun, their leader, refused to believe anything and refused to touch Renesmee and wanted his coven to leave even after the two youngest, a small boy named Benjamin and his mate Tia, had been convinced by Renesmee. Benjamin finally convinced Amun to stay after a few threats to disband the alliance. Amun stayed but did not let him or his mate Kebi to touch Renesmee. They were very odd though they looked alike with their olive skin and dark hair. Kebi never left Amun's side and never spoke. Tia never spoke as well but when she did she held such wisdom. Benjamin seemed to be the center of attention and when I asked Edward explained that Benjamin had the gift to control elements and Amun was scared to lose him.**

**Emmett and Rosalie did send individual nomads.**

**Garrett came first. He was a tall, rangy vampire who looked like such an adventurer. He quickly became acquainted with the Denali sisters, intrigued with their lifestyle.**

**Mary and Randall also came- friends though they do not travel together. They listened and they too became witnesses, taking in the possibility that the Volturi does not stop to listen.**

**Carlisle and Esme returned with another guest. A man named Alistair who did not want to be here at all. He did not want anything to do with Renesmee and sometimes walked around mumbling about they would find him again. He was a tracker too but not as well as Demetri.**

**Ashton's friends were most interesting as I have not met a lot of Originals. Alin and Eliska were their names. Alin was a tall man with pale skin and long black hair that was tied back with a ponytail. Eliska reminded me of Rosalie with her bleach blonde straight hair and beauty unlike no other. The minute they saw me they automatically agreed to help with anything, calling me their queen. Ashton explained how he and the others ran into them ran from Damien.**

**Another pair of visitors came and they were a surprised as no one got in contact with the group in the Amazon. They were two very tall women. With long black braids and wore nothing but animal skins. Alice had sent them and that was interesting. Why were they in South America? "Zafrina and Senna! Where's Kachiri?" Carlisle asked.**

**"Alice told us her group needed her." Zafrina replied. "It's very uncomfortable but the one Original child insisted." So they knew of my kind.**

**They listened to us calmly and agreed to help. They even talked with Renesmee though Senna kept quiet the most time. Edward was happy to have the Amazon clan here because Zafrina had an extremely useful gift. She could make people see whatever she wanted them to see, except for me of course. Even Heather and Ashton fell to her power. Renesmee loved her power and the two were exchanging pictures in their head. After Renesmee would show me.**

**A few days later two new members joined after hearing rumors. They were both short while one was dark-haired and the other with ashy blond hair. Their names were Stefan and Vladimir from the Romanian clan and even though they wanted nothing to do with Renesmee they joined us in hope of picking a fight with the Volturi.**

**There were 19 witnesses to go along with the 11 of our family (including the Denali's) and the wolves were on our side too.**

**It was a lot to hope for but we still hoped.**


	25. Chapter 24 Renesmee's power

**"Dad I'm sorry but with everything happening it has been hectic over there," I explained as Renesmee watched Sue make lunch. Charlie did not know everything that was happening but kept it at a need to know.**

**"Supernatural world taking a toll on you?"**

**"You have no idea." He chuckled but gave me a hug. "You'll figure something out. Just like you need to figure something out for Christmas since it is coming soon." Oh damn I completely forgot about that.**

**When we got home Edward was playing my song. He hasn't played the piano since the four left. When I saw him he smiled. "Welcome home. Did you have a good time at Charlie's?"**

**I nodded. "He reminded me though that I need to do some Christmas shopping." He frowned and stopped playing, looking at me. "We are going to have to do something for that." I nodded. "We have a lot going on. We'll have plenty of time after." If we survive.**

**"Stop this depressed shit it's pissing me off." I turned to see one angry Isabella glaring at me. "Honestly chick all around has been nothing but sadness, anxiety, frustration, all negative feelings. I'm sick of it."**

**And then I laughed. This was the first time Isabella has sounded so informal. "This is not funny Bella."**

**"It is when you talk like that." I kept laughing, ignoring Edward as he looked at me like I was crazy. She growled and grabbed my wrist. "I'll be back," I told Edward as she pulled me out the house and into the forest. "Look Bella, I sent Alice a vision to go to South America to seek out an Original hiding there."**

**"Why? Why her?"**

**"Because you are needed here and she was the only one with the gift to see."**

**"And Anabell?"**

**"The Original would not listen to Alice if Anabell is not there. Anabell was ready to go because if they succeed it helps me and you. The person they find will help you win against the Volturi." So the fate of the outcome rests in their hands? "I wish I could just see the outcome."**

**"Maybe you can." She turned to Renesmee. "Want to help your mother with something?" Renesmee nodded. "Okay, Bella put her down." I did what she said. "Now grab her hands and face each other." When we did Isabella walked around. "Alright now Renesmee, think about why everyone is here, who they are protecting you from. Focus on that while Bella, you focus on the meeting with the Volturi." I nodded and began thinking about the last vision I had with Alice. The Volturi walking out in their black cloaks with dark expressions on their faces.**

**This time Renesmee was with me, standing in the middle. We looked around when we saw Aro walking back to the guard. On our side Alice and them were there with three new members by them. "As we can see the child poses no threat. Let us leave in peace." Aro said. "We apparently have more to deal with." The Volturi began backing away.**

**Before I could see the rest we were back in the forest as Renesmee's face held fear in it. "What is it?"**

**"Something felt wrong momma." She whispered, hugging me tightly. "It was a bad feeling."**

**I held her. "It's alright, we won't do it again." I spoke more towards Isabella.**

**She sighed, "Bella as you can see you Alice and Anabell will return with what they need and the Volturi will not harm you. But you cannot say a word to anyone because the Volturi cannot know the future." I nodded and she disappeared.**

**"You hear that Renesmee, no telling dad about this." She nodded and we headed back home. Renesmee's words still rang in my ear. If we were going to be victorious, what was wrong?**

**"You're doing good Bella," Kate said as I projected my shield around Edward as she tried to electrocute him. The past weeks I have been training with Kate to help me practice projecting my shield. I have been doing well so far though I was far from mastering it.**

**Today though Kate did not come but Heather did. "Hey Bella, can we talk?" I nodded and we began walking. "What is it Heather?"**

**"I wanted to talk to you about your shield. You know that you only have it for being an Original. To remind you all Originals have this shield but none care enough to project it out."**

**"Wait so why did you say it was something only I developed?" Heather's lying?**

**She stopped walking and frowned. "To protect us. Originals do not get involved with vampires so they do not give up their secrets. If he knew that all Originals were shields who know what he would do and if Edward knew Aro would know as well for looking in his mind." I looked at her. "Why are you telling me this now?"**

**She ran her fingers through my hair, "I can never keep secrets from you my creation. Even if you keep secrets from me, I will never keep them from you." So she knew I was hiding something. "Bella, tell me the truth. You have been talking to Isabella this entire time that I know she has said something about me."**

**I sighed and nodded, better get it out now. "Heather, you remember that when Isabelle had her child a woman told her that the child was a curse." She nodded. "That woman was you Heather."**

**It was silent as Heather looked at me confused. "No, I am not that old. Isabelle changed me during the war with Dracula."**

**"You're the woman's reincarnation." Her face turned pale, if that was possible. "Heather?"**

**She held up her left hand. "Give me a minute." I sat patiently as she wrapped her head around all this. "I am the reincarnation of the woman who told Isabelle Isabella was a curse. This really sucks." She began chuckling and looked at me. "Wow, did not expect that."**

**"I'm sorry Heather. I was afraid to tell you."**

**With a sigh Heather walked up and hugged me. "Not much we can do about it Bella. Thank you for telling me as I will not let this effect our current situation." When we pulled away she was smiling. "I will stay by your side." I smiled, glad this went alright. "Let's just keep this between us, don't need to give Ashton another reason to hate me." She joked and I agreed.**

**We headed back to the house when I saw Isabella frowning at us. What's her problem now?**


	26. Chapter 25 Preparations

**"Is everything ready for your departure?" Delix asked the five departing council members.**

**"Oh fearless head, you wish not to come?" Miranda asked. Delix shook his head. "Just remember, the copy is neither your daughter nor your lover. The two are dead."**

**Delix glared. "I know that Miranda." She just smiled and left to fetch her black cloak.**

**"This is the most fun we have had in years," Nero said with a smile. "You hear the entire Volturi coven is going to be there along with whoever the Cullens bring. So exciting."**

**"Calm yourself Nero for you must keep your eye on the target." Delix reminded him. Nero shrugged and helped Romulus with his cape. "Remember the mission. The targets are both the child and the copy. Leave everyone else be."**

**"Unless they get in our way," Cain interrupted. **

**"What should we do about the one sparkler, Irina. She has been a huge help and you know the Voturi will kill her." Wolf asked.**

**"Yes, she has been a great use. You can decide that." **

**"Yes oh faithful leader we know, can we go nnow? I still have to get into character." Miranda asked impatiently. "The meeting will be held in two days and unlike the four of you I have to pass as a stupid sparkler."**

**Not wanting to listen to her Delix dismissed them to go and Wolf transported them away from the castle. "They leave already?" Sullivan asked, walking in. Delix nodded. "Good."**

**"My lord, is this right to do. After all the Volturi will be there."**

**"Those fakers are not of our concern. The council will handle anything that goes wrong." Sullivan then turned to Delix. "Go prepare the body for our guests." Delix nodded and headed to the chamber of his late wife.**


	27. Chapter 26 The time has come

**Aro's army though moved forward and Edward pushed us back. Caius began arguing with Aro. "How can you go along with this? Immortal or not there are two species of vampire in that child so she is twice the danger. Not to mention the Originals who seem to have came out of nowhere."**

**"Because it is all true," Aro replied back. "Every word. And the witnesses all have seen this too. She matures and grows rapidly through each passing day." The look on Caius's face was not of anger but rather a nervous look. He turned back to the Volturi witnesses who were whispering with confused faces.**

**"The werewolves? How can you allow this type of alliance with our enemies?"**

**"Because they are not similar to the Children of the Moon that you fought before," Edward replied. "Aro can explain if you do not believe."**

**Caius looked to his brother. "He is right. The correct term for them would be shape-shifter. The ability to transform is generic that is in their blood not through infection. They truly do have nothing to do with the Children of the Moon." The vision made more sense now. They had nothing against us to put us on trial.**

**"And the Originals?" Caius pressed.**

**"We do not follow your rules as we are not like you," Heather shouted, stepping forward. "Originals have been here before your time if you had forgotten. It was our creator who created your guys creator. You guys would not be alive if we didn't exist. It is you who should show us some respect for I am surely older than all of you and so is Bella. Like it or not the two of us can destroy you in one movement." Heather now was not the best time to test them.**

**"So it is you we should address about your kind. Are you the one who speaks on behalf of your kind?"**

**"That would Bella, our Queen." Eliska shouted as Siobhan tried to shush her.**

**Caius turned to me but before he could say something Aro silenced him. "Peace brother, they do have a point. The Originals are our cousins and it is true that Isabelle is in a way our creator. We should give them the respect they deserve." Caius glared at him.**

**"There's something else," Edward spoke, walking forward. "Another witness before you make your decision."**

**"The time for witnesses is over," Caius snapped. Aro raised his hand. "Peace brother."**

**"Why don't you join us Alice, Anabell."**

**"Alice," Esme whispered as Ashton whispered "Anabell."**

**"Alice."**

**"Alice. Anabell. Anabell. Alice."**

**"Alice. Anabell. Alice. Alice." Others murmured as well as Aro.**

**Joy ran through me as we heard them running through the forest before emerging. Alice came first followed by Anabell then Jasper then Skylar. Close behind them were three strangers. One was a tall masculine woman who must have been Kachiri. The next was a small olive-toned female Original with a long black braid. Her eyes moved nervously around.**

**The last was a young man…not quite as fast but still kept up. His skin was a dark brown and his eyes were a dark purple as they stared at us with the same emotion as the woman. His hair was black and braided as well. As he came near everyone gasped as his heart too was beating rapidly.**

**They all jumped lightly through my shield to stand with us. "Hi mom," Anabell greeted and I put Renesmee on Jacob and then hugged her. "Don't ever do that to me again," I whispered. When I let her go Ashton hugged Anabell from the back as Esme, Carlisle, and Edward reached out to touch Alice's arms. I gave her a smile which she returned. "Alice went on a search for someone with our daughter Anabell. Would you like to introduce them?" I spoke as Edward gave me a confused look.**

**Alice stepped forward and introduced them. "This is Huilen and her Nephew, Nahuel."**

**The Volturi hissed upon hearing the relationship between them. "Speak Huilen about the witness you brought." Aro commanded.**

**"I am Huilen," the woman introduced. "Two centuries ago my sister, Pire, and I were changed into Originals by a man named Damien. We traveled by ourselves when fifty years later my sister was taken by the council and when she was brought back to me she was pregnant. She told me they had a witch turn her half human and took a vampire such as yourself and had him impregnate her as an experiment. I wanted nothing but to kill the child but she loved the child and called him Nahuel after the jungle cat. Even when he grew stronger and broke her bones she still loved him deeply.**

**I could not save her. The child ripped its way out of her and she died quickly. Her last words to me were to care for Nahuel. I taught him to hunt and soon we only hunted large villages and never killed the humans we fed on. We've never been far from home but Nahuel wanted to see the child here." With that she backed away to hide behind Kachiri.**

**"Nahuel, what age did you reach maturity?" Aro asked, staring at the young boy.**

**"About seven years after I was born."**

**"You have not changed since then?"**

**Nahuel shrugged. "Not that I've noticed."**

**I felt Jacob move slightly. Oh I so did not want to think about that now. "And your diet?"**

**"Mostly blood though I have grown accustom to animal blood but I cannot survive off it." Just like a true Original. Remembering that I saw in his mouth two small fangs hanging down. Would Renesmee grow fangs?**

**"And are you venomous?"**

**He shook his head. "None of us are."**

**"Us?" This time Heather asked the question.**

**"My sisters."**

**"Wait, tell us the whole story since there seems to be more there."**

**He hesitated for a moment. "The council wanted more of us as a sort of experiment project. They created three others, all girls."**

**"Are you serious? Those stupid council members." Heather growled. "Honestly they have nothing better to do then this." Alice put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.**

**"It seems there is a lot more than we know. This council seems to be a problem." Aro muttered.**

**"So cast your vote. You have seen we have not committed a crime and have the upper hand in case of a fight." I spoke, irritated with the delay. Just say we are innocent and leave.**

**Aro was taken back by my sudden outburst but nodded and the three huddled. "He's scared of you," Edward whispered, smiling. "He believes Heather when she said you can kill him."**

**"Brothers, share your decision," Aro yelled.**

**"The child poses no threat, I say we leave her be." Marcus said in a bored tone.**

**"The child needs to die. It is unknown to our world and it is too much to risk letting her live." Caius said.**

**Aro looked between the two. "Seems like I have the deciding vote."**

**"Yes!" Edward hissed as a smile formed on his face.**

**"Well, it seems this child is not of what we came for and too does not pose an immediate threat. If the time comes we can reevaluate but for now she can stay alive." He turned back to the guard. "Dear ones we do not fight today." The guards nodded and got out of their fighting position. This was the part I was waiting for. We had won.**

**But Caius had something else. "Bring the informant forward." Irina slowly walked over. "So your claims appear to be false."**

**"I'm sorry," Irina whispered. "I should have made sure of what I was seeing. But the moment I saw her it seemed so real…"**

**"Caius, if any of us have seen her we would have made the same assumption," Aro said. "What I do wonder child is what were your motivations?"**

**She began to think when she grabbed her head with her hands and moaned in pain. "I don't know. I was mad for the wolves killed my friend and they did not let me seek revenge. But there's something else, something I can't remember." Couldn't remember?**

**I turned to Edward who looked confused. "I can't read her thoughts." What was going on?**

**"What is happening to you?" Caius demanded when Irina turned back to normal and stared at him with fear. Not waiting for an answer Caius raised a strange metal object and three cloaked soldiers leaped and grabbed Irina. "Irina you are charged for giving us false information and your punishment is death." He looked ready to press something when a sudden laugh filled the air.**

**"Now now let's not be hasty. It really was not her fault." Everyone turned as a black figure stepped out of the crowd to stand in between us.**

**"You there, state your name?" Caius shouted.**

**The woman removed the hood and smiled. Her hair was long and purple and her eyes were a bright red. Her skin was paler than the Volturi and that said a lot. She was beautiful. And then Heather gasped. "No." Who was she?**

**The woman laughed again and that's when I saw the two fangs in her mouth. "The girl is innocent as we sent her to tell you the lie. It was the perfect way to announce our arrival."**

**"And who might you be?" Aro asked, stepping forward. From behind Heather was moving back with fear.**

**The woman glanced at us, resting her eyes on me. "My name is Miranda and I am a part of the stupid council." She said, quoting Heather.**


	28. Chapter 27 The Council has arrived

**The council? The Original council? Everyone began whispering. Miranda walked up to Aro before stopping and turning back to the guard. "I'm sorry dear but you're useless." And then Jane screamed in pain as her own power was used against her.**

**"Stop this now," Alec shouted, trying to comfort his sister. After a few seconds Jane could breathe again. "You are cute though." Miranda turned back to Aro. "The way you deal with things is childish and you are not as scary as they say you are."**

**Caius glared at her. "Council or not you have no right to insult us. We have kept the order in this world for centuries while you hid yourself. Cowards might I say."**

**Miranda laughed. "You hear that Nero, they called us cowards."**

**"Shame, I thought we were bastards not cowards." Someone replied. Then out came a bald man wearing a medieval black robe. "I guess we will have to do something about that." Behind him came two other men, both with short grey hair, wearing the same robe. "Nero, Miranda, can we please quit stalling. I remembered why I hated the outside world so much." One said with a strange English accent.**

**"Calm yourself Cain. Why not have our fun, right Romulus?" The man on the other side nodded and the three walked towards Miranda when Nero stopped next to Irina. He looked at the three soldiers, smiled, and pulled Irina away. "If you are wondering what Miranda was talking about, Irina came to us first after hearing about us from another Original. She was scared, clueless on what to do when it comes to the Originals and her love for the Cullens." He walked her to Tanya and threw her to them. "After hearing it was something we need to deal with but we weren't going to simply announce ourselves. So we tampered with her brain and had her believe she saw an immortal child." Tanya and Kate gasped and held Irina close who looked with disbelief. "It's quite easy; your brain is not as developed as ours. We have lived longer than you."**

**"All this just to announce yourself?" Caius growled.**

**Miranda chuckled. "What can we say, we enjoy the company."**

**"Momma, the bad feeling is back," Renesmee whispered. I took her off of Jacob and pulled her closer to me. These people gave me a bad feeling as well.**

**Isabella appeared with fear. "Run Bella, get away from here." She sounded so far away when she disappeared again.**

**"What issue do you have with the child?" Aro asked, bringing me back to them.**

**"It's not just the child," Cain said, pointing at me. "But also her mother." Edward stood in front of me in a protective crouch.**

**"How adorable," Romulus cooed, making Edward growl. I touched his hand to calm him down but he didn't.**

**"Miranda," Aro addressed. "Will you please explain your situation?" The look in his eyes showed he wanted to get some grip on the situation.**

**"Why certainly Aro," she replied and began walking. "Us council have been here for over 9 centuries, watching what the one named Isabelle has done. She has created more of our kind and then started your kind. When you Volturi were established it made our job a lot easier for we did not have to watch over your kind. Anyway, Isabelle then created two problems: Anabell and Ashton." She looked at the two as they glared. "They caused us a lot of problem yet they were Isabelle's only weaknesses. So we had an Original named Damien kill her for us."**

**"You bastard." Ashton shouted as Leah in wolf-form held him back.**

**"That's right, but Isabelle unfortunately was smarter than us and had her stupid Original witch friend named Heather create a reincarnation using half of her soul, which produced that girl right there." She pointed at me. "Though the king thought it would be fun to have soulless copies follow the two around so they did not cause any more trouble. It worked until Bella was born and she gained all of Isabelle's memories and gifts." I didn't like how she spoke my name. It was as if she knew me for a long time now.**

**"But Bella is repeating history. When Isabelle first walked this earth she was half Original and conceived a daughter with a once vampire named Delix. The daughter was also named Isabella. But the child was a curse and caused all sorts of bad luck that when our king wanted to take the girl away Isabelle refused and stole the child. Our king found her 18 years later but before he could have the girl Isabelle changed into a full Original and killed the child. Bella is doing the same thing and it is important that the child and the mother both are arrested and taken back to the castle."**

**Edward's growl grew. "You won't be taking her anywhere." I found that Anabell, Ashton, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jacob circled around us. Heather walked out. "On what grounds? If you stay away than history will not repeat." She spoke with such desperation.**

**Cain glared at her. "Silence you witch. Heather you too have been a nuisance in all this. First being the reincarnation of the woman who wants nothing more than that child's death it is surprising the child is still alive."**

**Heather hesitated before hissing. "I am not that woman. Go burn." With that she threw a fire bolt at him but he dodged it and threw her to the ground. "We will not have anyone interrupt."**

**Nero and Miranda turned to the Volturi and one by one they fell in pain before the three brothers stood. Caius ran to attack but Miranda put him in pain as well. "Please let us stop this madness." Aro shouted with rage.**

**Meanwhile Romulus and Cain walked up but were stopped when Benjamin moved the earth so there was a gorge between us and them. Cain smirked. "That will not work." With one sweep of his hand the earth came back together and they proceeded towards us. Alin and Eliska moved in front. "Please do not do this."**

**Romulus smiled. "If you would so much like to live instead of that insane Zane, then I expect you to move." With hesitation the couple moved out of the way. The two stood about 5 yards from us; Edward and Jacob baring their teeth. "You two fight for love but what will it do? To die for them? Love is such a wasteful thing." Cain snickered.**

**"Ashton," Heather shouted. Ashton shout fire out of his hand towards them just as Heather began throwing dirt but the two easily dodged it, spreading out their own shield. Ashton and Skylar ran at the two but they were easily pushed. I wanted to close my eyes but I couldn't so I closed Renesmee's instead, hiding her in my neck. It was horrible. I thought the Volturi was going to be bad but not this, not this.**

**"Bella run," Isabella cried as she appeared in front of me. "Please Bella go." I couldn't listen as I stared in horror as Edward and Jacob began fighting until they too were shoved to the ground. A small crack appeared on Edward's cheek. With that the two stopped and moved back to join Nero and Miranda, who successfully took down all the Volturi without even touching them. "Bella please you don't understand. I know the truth, I know the truth."**

**"The truth about what?" I whispered, looking at her.**

**"About me, about us. But Bella you have to run please." Even if I wanted to run, my legs would not move. **

**"Momma?" I heard Renesmee whisper against my cheek. "He's coming." He?**

**"Who is he?"**

**"There's one more here." Isabella screamed. That brought me back to life but not quick enough before I felt someone grab my arm and hair and I soon was in some weird vortex of color until I stood now staring at Edward and them, Renesmee still in my hand.**

**"Wish we could stay but our business here is done," Nero laughed as I saw the five council members around me, holding hands. I tried to move away but the grip they had on me was too strong and all I could do was stare at Edward's horror face with fear until they were all gone.**


	29. Chapter 28 Needle in a haystack

**EDWARD' POV**

**She was gone. I watched them take my wife and daughter away. I watched them disappear. I watched the look on Bella's face as it was filled with fear and heard my daughter's thought filled with scared thoughts. I watched them and I did nothing.**

**Afterwards the Volturi guard began shouting that they wanted revenge but Aro silenced them and they left, leaving Jane and Alec here. Aro wanted to know what the outcome was if we found Bella and Renesmee. Most of our guests were willing to stay but Heather told them it was best not to be involved and soon they all left. Irina apologized from the minute it ended to the time she left. It was not her fault though; the Council messed with her head.**

**Anabell was crying into Skylar while Ashton held it in but it left him trembling in Leah's arms. Esme sat sobbing with Carlisle trying to comfort her but his face too could have shed tears. Rosalie was the same way but Emmett being his loud mouth was running around. "We can't just sit here and sulk while our family has been kidnapped. We should go look for them."**

**"But where would we start," Jacob said through his tears as he clenched his chest. He too was feeling the pain of being away from the one we adore most. "We have no clue where the Council took them. No one has even heard of them for centuries."**

**"That's not true," Heather jumped in, walking into the room with a piece of paper in her hand. It looked old as it was crinkled and even burnt on the ends. The writing on it was faded and written in a language I did not know. "I have dealt with them before."**

**"Why should we trust you? You were here to kill Nessie," Jacob growled though I too was feeling the same way. What the Council said really affected us.**

**Her eyes flashed hurt for a second before she composed herself. "I would like you to know that I am nothing like the woman I am reincarnated from. She was a monster and I care deeply about Nessie and Bella."**

**"But why should we have you help us?"**

**"Because I know where the Council is and I can also teleport there." She placed the piece of paper on the floor as Seth touched Jacob's shoulder. "She has a point Jake. With her help it would be faster to the two." Jacob did not want to listen but when the possibility to see Renesmee faster appeared, he was desperate.**

**"What language is this?" I asked, moving closer. The letters, at least I think they were letters, were scripted and formed strange swirls of line.**

**"The Council's language. They say this was the first unofficial organized language. It has been a secret so it would not be in history books. Luckily Isabelle taught me it before she passed." She then began reading. "I took this the time they came for me."**

**"You talk a lot about them Heather, who are the Council?" Carlisle asked.**

**"There are five Council members with one head Council member. They in a way are like the Volturi except crueler if possible. They find pleasure in others miseries and have their own gifts to use on others. The only woman on the Council is Miranda. She is a wicked woman who is also an Original witch that can use a person's gift against them. You saw what she did to Jane; she used her own gift against her.**

**The bald headed man is Nero. He does things without thinking just for the fun. He can get inside a person's mind and alter things; making the lies become the truth. He is the one who changed Irina's thoughts and also combined with Miranda the two took down the entire Volturi.**

**Cain is just like Caius which he is always thinking about the destruction of others. He controls the element of Earth which is what he did when Benjamin made the gorge.**

**Romulus is the only Council member who does not have a gift but he does what Eleazar does except more accurate. Eleazar said he can give Aro an idea of what gift a person has but Romulus can actually describe everything about a gift from its strengths to its flaws. He will know more to a gift then the person ever will.**

**Wolf was the last to appear and the one to take Bella and Nessie as he can teleport himself and any who he is touching.**

**The head Council member I have never met for he stays at the castle at all times but it says he was once a vampire before an Original witch turned him into and Original on the king's orders."**

**"And this king is Isabelle's father Sullivan?" I asked.**

**Heather nodded. "If what Isabella said is true than there's a lot more to this than we know. They wanted Bella and Nessie for something to do with her I am certain but I do not know what. Bella said that Isabelle's body was taken but Isabelle supposedly passed on so none of this makes sense."**

**Ashton growled. "I don't care about Isabelle's body or the Council I just wanted my mother and sister back." Anabell nodded. "Where are they so we can go get them."**

**Heather began reading to herself. "It says they hide in their birthplace." And where the hell was that?**

**"The birth of the Originals? But that was in Isabelle's village and who knows where that is." Alice pointed out.**

**Anabell looked at Ashton. "Do you think…"**

**"No that's impossible."**

**We all were now looking at them. "What is it?"**

**Ashton looked at Leah and squeezed her hand. "The real reason we were in Romania before Damien captured us was because Isabelle wanted to show us something. It was a deserted place, similar to the clearing, but this had a lot of broken stone structures. When we asked her where we were all she said was "my birthplace." It was three days later that Damien captured us."**

**Jacob was the first to stand up, "we know where to go so what are we waiting for?"**

**"It's not that simple, we don't exactly remember where it was." Anabell replied, standing up as well. "It was in the Romania forest."**

**"So we look and keep looking until we find them. Right Edward," desperation leaked through his voice. I slumped back down, not ready to take a chance.**

**"There's no need," Heather said, standing up with a sure look. "I know where they are."**

**"How do you know?" Anabell asked.**

**Heather then smiled. "With some help."**

**HEATHER'S POV**

**_The birthplace of the Originals? How on earth are we going to find that? _****"You know where it is." Someone spoke but it did not sound like none of the Cullens. Looking up I found myself no longer in the house but rather in the middle of the forest. The area was large with tons of stone all crumbled but still made shapes of what seemed like some strange houses. ****_Where was I?_**

**"You should know. You were here a long time ago while it once was a beautiful village." I turned and was staring at Bella, only this one seemed different, more mature, and her eyes were brown but then changed to a purple color. Her white dress flowed along the ground and she glared at me as she walked closer.**

**"Isabella."**

**She stopped and snickered, "hello Heather."**

**"Where's Bella and Nessie, where is this birthplace." Right now she seemed to know everything.**

**Isabella looked around. "You're here. Right in the middle of the Băneasa Forest. This is my village, the one you destroyed." I destroyed? "Come now Heather. Since you found out has the memory not come to you yet?"**

**I shook my head. What memories was she talking about? "Look, everyone is very worried for those two. You are supposed to be helping Bella so tell me where she is or they will kill her."**

**When her head snapped back to me she was crying. "You think I don't know that. I will help but you have to promise not to kill Renesmee."**

**Kill Renesmee? I would never. "Yes I promise."**

**She nodded and grabbed my hand. She dragged me through the forest until we came upon a large castle up against a stone cliff. "This is the castle they live at?" Isabella nodded. "You have to hurry; Bella does not have much time."**

**And then I was back in the house while Jacob and Anabell were standing up. "So we look and keep looking until we find them. Right Edward," Jacob said but Edward just lowered himself in depression.**

** "There's no need," I said, standing up. "I know where they are."**

**"How do you know?" Anabell asked.**

**I smiled, thankful for Isabella. "With some help."**


	30. Chapter 29 Secrets we did not know

**The floor I woke up on was cold, rough. My head was throbbing and my body felt dead. I felt dead.**

**"Momma." Renesmee? "Momma."**

**I gasped and sat up, staring into the dark. "Renesmee, Renesmee!"**

**"Momma," I turned and found her sitting just a few inches away with tears in her eyes. I crawled over and took her in my arms, squeezing her as I sighed with relief. "Are you alright?"**

**She nodded. "Momma I'm scared. Daddy's not here. My Jacob's not here."**

**"I know but it's alright, we will find them." I stood up with her still in my arms and took a better look around.**

**The room was large and empty. The walls were made of grey bricks with paintings of different scenes. One I recognized as a painting of the Black Plague but some of the people in it had fangs and blood dripping from their mouths. Also on the walls were small torches that lit up the room. There was no furniture and the door was large, wood, and locked shut. Was this the castle? What did they want with us?**

**"Momma, when can we see daddy and the others?" Renesmee asked.**

**"Soon, soon." I wished Isabella was here.**

**The door opened and the woman from before appeared. "Follow me Bella." I glared at the back of her head but that was only until I took my eyes to look at all the medieval decorations. The halls had golden sashes hanging down and down one hall there were a line of silver knight suits all equipped with the helmet and swords. Renesmee stared in awe at them. It really did feel like we were taken back in time. "Centuries have passed and yet we still look like we belong in the Stone Age," she chuckled. "The decorations were much better back then."**

**"Please spare my child. Do what you want with me but please take her home," I spoke. It did not matter what happened to me but Renesmee did not need to be in all this.**

**She stopped in front of a large door and pulled the large metal hatch open. Inside the rest of the council members were there with one new body whose face was not visible. The room we were in looked like the one I woke up in except the light came from a large, crystal chandelier and there were old fashion table and chairs with papers on them. The Council members were scattered around the room.**

**"Neither of you can leave. Your daughter carries your blood therefore carries the blood of our future. She applies to this as much as you."**

**"The blood of our future? What does that even mean?"**

**They did not answer when I hissed as I was stabbed with a small needle. Miranda did not look at me as she drew enough blood to fill the needle. She took the needle and walked out of the room. "Why do you need my blood?"**

**"To finish the resurrection of course." Resurrection? What the hell were these people doing? "We have her blood she should leave." The Head Council member spoke, still not showing his face.**

**"They cannot leave until he allows them to you know that. If you want them gone yourself then you go talk to Sullivan." Cain shouted back, clearly annoyed with the Head Council. I was a bit curious to see his face instead of the blonde hair. Renesmee touched my cheek and I saw a man's face; Isabella's grandfather.**

**"Yes sweetie, we need his approval." Though I didn't understand how she knew his face. "So what do you want with us?"**

**Romulus rolled his eyes, "we already told you."**

**"But I don't understand. Blood of our future? Why is my blood needed and why does my daughter have stay?"**

**"I'll explain," the Head Council shouted and turned my way. My eyes went wide as I knew his face perfectly. "Delix."**

**He walked towards me with a glare on his face before stopping just a few inches in front. "Isabelle was dead at birth but Sullivan had the devil bring her back alive by making her half Original. But when he made her half Original he also put it in her that the survival of our species. If Isabelle dies then all the Originals turn to dust. Isabelle knew this and that is why she made you. Her death meant the death of Anabell and Ashton. And then you went and had a daughter which then makes it her responsibility not to die as well. But Isabelle was ignorant and knew something was missing in all this. She herself did not know the full truth and so when her father came for Isabella, she killed her, but Isabella never died. Isabelle did." What? "Isabelle awakened Isabella's true Original form before she killed herself, letting her burn in the barn. Isabella woke up in that burning barn not an hour later and left it, leaving her mother's burning corpse."**

**"That doesn't make sense though. Where has Isabella been this whole time?"**

**Delix smirked. "My daughter forgot who she was and became Isabelle and lived on for many years before dying in 1776 after being killed to save the children she created, Anabell and Ashton."**

**If I was not holding Renesmee I would have fell to the ground. The secrets Isabella said I couldn't handle; the ones she did not know but found out. It never was Isabelle all these years. Not the one they called the Queen. Not the one who gave me half her soul. Rubio was right. This was what he was telling me.**

**It was all Isabella.**


	31. Chapter 30 Heather to the rescueor not

**"So now you know the truth. And that is why you are here. Isabelle is the one who needs to live, not Isabella, not you. With your blood, Isabelle will rise again and stand by her father as the true leader."**

**"And you will have your love back? Is that it?" I said through my teeth. This was not the Delix I saw in my visions; the one who loved his wife and daughter very much. This was a cold version of him.**

**His glare became menacing and he lifted his hand, ready to slap me, when Miranda opened the doors. "Delix control yourself. Sullivan is arriving." That pulled Delix away and Renesmee hugged me tighter.**

**A man walked in looking in his 60's. He had a strong figure though his face was covered in wrinkles and it seemed he was losing his grey hair. He wore a ruby robe that had gold designs in it. His red eyes were cold, lifeless. He walked past me without looking my way and sat down on a large brown chair. He then lifted his fingers and gestured me to come. I followed with Delix behind me. "You are Bella." He voice was low, raspy, as if he was humming.**

**I nodded. "And that is your daughter, Renesmee?" Renesmee looked at him when she said her name and also nodded her head. "You look like your mother, though I can't say anything about your father."**

**"When can momma and I go home?"**

**Sullivan left his emotionless state and chuckled. "As soon as we are finished with you my dear." He turned to Miranda. "Is everything prepared?"**

**"Yes my lord. Isabelle should awaken in the next hour."**

**"Perfect. And how are you feeling?" His question was directed at me.**

**"Honestly, not so good." He chuckled again. "Understandable, Isabella was a very tricky girl. Even as a child she was no good."**

**"Do we have to keep them here sir? If we have her blood and everything is set, why does she stay?" Delix asked.**

**"Patience Delix. When we know this will work then she can go."**

**"Why are you resurrecting Isabelle?" I asked.**

**Sullivan sighed. "My dear, even if you exist it is dangerous to rely on you as the leader of our entire race. My daughter will succeed as the Queen of the Originals to put us back on top. Those sparklers she created think they rule when in reality they are just our puppets, doing all our dirty work. Your existence helped us realize that we can no longer stay in the shadow as things like this happen."**

**"And what will happen to us?" He made me sound like a problem but then he said we could go.**

**"Do not fear my child. Once this is over you can return to your little life in that town of Forks with your beloved sparklers." He then looked at Delix. "Though, that is what I say, the rest though need to discuss." The Council members began chuckling to themselves. It was getting frustrating.**

**"Please grandfather, enough of this. This is not you. Why do you torture me like this?" His face grim as he frowned. Where did that come from? "Seems like you have more than my granddaughter's memories." That's right. Everything I have seen has been Isabella's memories. This Isabelle is a stranger to me.**

**The doors opened as another Original, a woman with red hair, ran in. "Sir, the motion detectors picked up on trespassers in the castle." Edward.**

**"Find them," Sullivan shouted as he followed her out. It was then my arm was grabbed by Delix and I too was being pulled out the room as he ignored the other Council members telling him to stop.**

**"Let me go," I cried, trying to loosen from his grip as Renesmee was in my other arm, screaming.**

**"Daddy! Jacob! Help momma."**

**"They won't hear her," Delix mumbled when he opened the door and dragged us through. The room was dark but I could make out a coffin. Delix let go and walked up to the wall, lighting a torch. Soon the whole room was lit up by the many torches on the walls. The only thing in the room was a medium-sized black coffin that sat in the middle of the room. Inside I could smell my blood and hear the sound of a beating heartbeat. "She's waking up."**

**I glared at him. "Why are we here? What do you want with me?"**

**The once cold face of his turned into a frown and a mask of sadness filled his face, "You look so much like her." Isabella. "The devil turned me into a vampire when I was killed by a tiger just a year before Isabelle was born. I never knew anything about Isabelle or her father so I could not prepare for any of this." I watched as he broke down into silent sobs as blood ran from his eyes. "When Sullivan came for Isabella I fought him off long enough to escape but then an Original witch turned me human and then Sullivan found me and bit me. All these years I had to listen to what my daughter did, thinking she was my wife."**

**I set Renesmee down and glared at him, feeling her grab a hold of my hand. "You want me to resurrect Isabelle for you. It was never for the Council," I guessed accusingly. He looked down in shame. "And I am just some replica of your daughter? Is that why you want me to leave so badly?"**

**"Isabella caused so much damage. It was best you not be around when Isabelle awakens."**

**"Then help us leave."**

**He looked towards the door and shook his head. "It may be the best time." He headed to the door when it swung open as Heather appeared with a relieved look. "Bella, Renesmee, I found you."**

**"Auntie," Renesmee yelled. I smiled when I noticed Delix shaking. "He...Heather?"**

**Heather stared at him with confusion as she walked towards me. "Are you alright?"**

**I nodded. "How did you find me?"**

**She smiled, "Isabella. She led me here but unfortunately I got separated from Edward and the others."**

**"Daddy!"**

**"We have to go," she grabbed my hand and was pulling me to the door when Delix shouted for us to stop. "Do not go with her. She is evil." Does he remember her from the past?**

**"Last time I checked it wasn't me who kidnapped her and her daughter." Heather replied.**

**"Don't go with her, she is cursed." What did he mean? Heather too was confused and walked towards him, letting go of my hand. "What do you mean by that?"**

**He laughed. "How could you not remember? Bella do not trust her. She is the one who changed me into a human. She is the one who put the curse on the village and blamed it on Isabella. She caused all of this." Heather?**

**"I am that woman's reincarnation. I am nothing like her nor do I know any of this." Heather hissed.**

**"Then you do not dream of killing Bella's daughter?" Heather shook her head. "You have them all fooled but not me Violet." Violet?**

**"Who is Violet?" I asked when Heather's eyes went wide and her whole body began trembling. "Heather? Heather what's wrong? What did you do to her Delix?" I grabbed her shoulders to try and stop her but she kept trembling as blood came out her eyes. She grabbed her head and gasped in pain. "Violet. Violet. Violet." She kept whispering.**

**"Delix, what did you do to her?" I demanded when she went to her knees, still holding her head.**

**"She's regaining memory. She's remembering everything she did."**

**"What did she do? How did she cause all this?" I shouted. He didn't answer as he stared with hate at Heather.**

**When she stopped she looked up at me with sad eyes. "I remember, I remember everything."**


	32. Chapter 31 The truth about the beginning

**"Remember what?" I knelt down by her. She stared at me before putting her hand on my cheek. I felt as if the air from my lungs left as I was now in a village with the houses made of stone. People walked around in animal skins and hair was wild. I walked through when in front was a brown hair girl laughing as a blonde hair boy chased her around the village.**

**_"Stop it Delix." The girl laughed when she stopped and leaned up against one of the structures. Delix stopped beside her and began laughing. "Violet, you are a very fast little 16 year old girl." He breathed. _**

**_Violet smiled. "Because I am undefeatable Delix, you should know that." The two laughed when a couple walked by with a small child in their hands. Heather sighed. "What is it?" Delix asked. _**

**_"I want a child Delix. I want a wonderful husband who will give me a beautiful child." Violet pouted. _**

**_Delix hugged her. "One day you will Violet. You are the most beautiful girls in this village."_**

**_Violet smiled. "Why won't you marry me Delix?"_**

**_He frowned, "I am but a lower life as you are the chief's daughter. You could do so much better."_**

**_"But I don't want better, I want you." Delix smiled and kissed her forehead. "And you do Violet."_**

**_She smiled. "Hey, isn't your mother having her child today?" _**

**_Violet nodded and she left him, running up to a large stone building. "Mother, is my new sibling here?" No answer. Violet walked more until she cried. Her mother was on the floor covered in blood. Her father was holding a lifeless child in his hand and was crying. "Father what happened?" Violet ran to him. Sullivan. _**

**_"The child is dead. My love is dead. I need your help, save her, save her." He shouted as the room was then surrounded by fire and a large shadow appeared before them. Heather grabbed onto Sullivan's arm and stared with fear as the shadow began to speak. "You wish to save your child?"_**

**_"Yes. Yes." _**

**_"Very well, but know of this. You and your whole family are now my servants." The servant than swirled around the room and Violet screamed in pain as it entered her body. When it came out she fell down and felt herself burning until it was over and the room was normal. When she looked at Sullivan his eyes were red and the baby in his arms was crying. "Father, what has happened?"_**

**_Sullivan did not answer as he stared at the baby. "Violet, meet your new sister Isabelle."_**

**The scene went into the forest as Heather began running with a smile on her face. She stopped running and hid a bush as Delix stood in front of her, chipping wood.**

**_"He's here, just like he promised." Heather told Delix to meet her there so she could propose they get married as they both said I love you to each other. Heather took a deep breath but before she could walk out Isabelle appeared and began talking with Delix. _**

**_"My name is Delix."_**

**_"Nice to meet you Delix." Violet began crying. _**

**_The scene then went to Isabelle announcing she was pregnant with Delix's baby. _**

**_"You aren't going to let her keep it are you?" Violet asked. _**

**_"Might as well, it is out of my control." Sullivan replied. _**

**_She glared. "Do you have any idea what it could be? She is half Original and he is full vampire. The baby could be a menace." _**

**_"It is there decision." "No no no." Violet cried, slamming her fist on the wall, leaving a hole. _**

**_Sullivan stood up and then slapped her. "Do not raise your tone at me. Your sister is the future of our kind." _**

**_Violet began crying and ran out. "Isabelle this Isabelle that. He doesn't even care about me." She mumbled as the ground began to burst into small flames from her steps. She walked to a tree trunk and hit it, causing it to break and fall. "If he cares about Isabelle so much, why not see that she is not as perfect as she seems." She ran her hands through her hair and it turned from brown to blonde._**

**_And then I was back at Delix and Isabelle's house as Isabelle ran out with Isabella in her hands. "She is a special one."_**

**_"She sure is," Violet appeared wearing a dark cloak._**

**_"Who are you?" Delix asked._**

**_Violet removed her cloak and smiled. "Hello, my name is Heather, and I come with a message." _**

**_"And what is the message?" Isabelle asked with a sort of recognition._**

**_"That precious baby of yours, is a curse."_**

**_Delix glared. "Why would you say such a thing? Get off our land."_**

**_Heather shrugged. "Suit yourself. But hear this," she pointed to the child. "Lots will suffer because of her. Even you." And then she walked away, laughing. _**

**The scenes went quick as I saw Violet (Heather) make potion after potion, casting spell after spell, and the villagers grew hungry, had drought, and then the villagers grew sick green spots and slowly died.**

**_"Isabelle, is it true?" Sullivan asked as he came up to her and Delix. "Is your daughter a curse?"_**

**_Isabelle looked at him with fear. "A woman said that but she was just bluffing. Our daughter is not a curse."_**

**_"Who was this woman?" _**

**_"We do not know but she called herself Heather." Sullivan looked at Isabelle and she nodded at his unspoken question. "Give me your daughter."_**

**_"No father." Isabelle cried. _**

**_"Do not argue with me Isabelle, your daughter is a curse on the village and I must take her away." He walked up but Delix pushed him away. "Go get Isabella and run." Isabelle kissed his forehead and ran. Before Sullivan could fight back Delix ran the opposite way through the forest. _**

**_Heather appeared and caused the ground to shake, stopping him. "You really thought you could run back to your beloved Isabelle." She snickered as she stepped out. _**

**_Delix glared. "What do you want with us?"_**

**_She laughed and threw a fireball at him. He dodged it. "Why do you hate us so much?"_**

**_"You ruined my life," she said in a calm voice. She dragged her hands through her hair and it turned brown. Delix gasped. "Violet?"_**

**_"Surprise." She smiled and began chanting words I did not understand and Delix fell down in pain before opening his eyes for them to be blue. "Enjoy life without your godly powers." _****She laughed and disappeared, leaving him alone and in pain.**

**_"Violet stop." Isabelle shouted as the two were now in some strange cave. "You really have done it. Father knows you caused this curse. You really hate me that much that you would ruin my life?"_**

**_Violet glared at her and stood up. "So where is that pretty daughter of yours? She still alive? One small potion will take care of that." _**

**_Isabelle glared and kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying back. "You will not lay a hand on Isabella."_**

**_Violet laughed. "What are you going to do about it?" Eyes red, fangs out, Isabelle charged at her and slit her throat with her nails. Violet began choking, grabbing her neck when only water came out. Isabelle stared with confusion when Violet laughed. "You think I wasn't ready for this? You took your sweet time looking for me I had to do something to pass the time. I will be back dear sister and when I do, your blood, your daughter's blood, and who ever carries our bloodline, will suffer." With that Violet turned into a puddle of water. Only thing left was the dress she wore._**

**"Momma?" I pulled away and grabbed Renesmee, backing away from her. Heather was freaking out. "I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't know, I didn't know."**


	33. Chapter 32 Final Battle, Final Goodbyes

**Renesmee tightened her grip on my hand and buried her face in my side. I was now on the other side of the coffin. "Bella please, I didn't know." Heather pleaded as she began crying.**

**"You are a filthy wench that deserves to die." Delix shouted.**

**I stopped and glared at him. "You should shut up; you are much to blame for all this. All three of you are to blame. This whole thing happened because of a stupid love triangle?" As much as I was afraid for my daughter, this still pissed me off.**

**"Violet turned into a monster. After she destroyed the village and ran away she created a reincarnation of herself that was born 300 years later, ready for her niece to come bite her for the war with Dracula. That is why Sullivan wants to keep you here. Only he and I know of Violet's actions and we knew if she was anywhere near the two of you then she would kill. All Violet wants is to destroy Isabelle's bloodline."**

**"I thought you loved me," Heather whispered, standing up. "You promised to marry me one day. The day I was going to talk to you was when Isabelle and you met. You never spoke to me again after that. You know how humiliated and depressed I was? I tried to kill myself countless times but it just is not that simple."**

**"You should have talked to Auntie Heather about this," Renesmee mumbled against my side.**

**"There was a time I did but you changed, became bitter after Isabelle was born."**

**"Because it is her fault I am like this," she shouted. "No one cared that I was sad for mother's death, not even father. No one ever cared about me. It was always Isabelle. I could not take it anymore." She turned to me. "But I do not want to kill you nor Renesmee, you have to believe me. Even if I was created to do just that I will not. I love you two so much."**

**I felt sad for her. The Heather I saw from her memories and the one I knew for so long were different. Renesmee pulled on my shirt and I leaned over and touched my cheek. She too was thinking the same thing. Sighing we walked up to Heather. "That woman from before was a girl named Violet, Sullivan's oldest daughter. You are Heather, my creator." She cried and launched herself at me, crushing me.**

**"You are a fool Bella. Any minute now she could kill you."**

**"Now why would I want to kill my niece?" Heather said, chuckling.**

**"Let's go home auntie." Renesmee suggested. "Daddy and them are waiting for us."**

**Heather nodded but then Delix blocked the door. "No one is going anywhere until that witch is dead." Heather glared and held up her hand. "You hurt me before but I am changed and you will move."**

**"Or else what? Going to turn me human?" Before we could say anything the heartbeat in the coffin got loud as it began moving. "Momma?"**

**Heather gasped. "She's waking up now?" By now Delix was in front of the coffin, pushing it open. "Delix no."**

**But it was too late as the coffin lid slid hit the floor with a loud thud. "Isabelle?"**

**A woman with long, brown, wavy hair sat up and stretched her pale white arms. She took Delix's hand and stepped out. She was wearing a long black dress with no shoes. When she turned to me I gasped. The woman's face was heart shaped with rosy cheeks. Her eyes were a bright red that went with her red lips. When she was fully out she turned towards us. "Isabelle." It was her, after months since she passed on.**

**"Are you causing the ruckus out here?" Her voice was soft, smooth. "You woke me from a lovely sleep."**

**"My love." Delix walked to her side with a huge smile on his fac. Isabelle looked at him with confusion. "Delix?"**

**"I'm so glad you came back," he hugged her but she did not return. "Delix, this is wrong."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**Her perfect face turned sad. "I am dead Delix, the way it should be. You should not have brought me back."**

**"But, the Originals, the Council, I, we all need you."**

**She chuckled. "No you don't, my father is a perfect king from when I last saw and though they are terrifying, the Council is doing their job."**

**"But.." "Delix, my time in this world is up. I wish not to be alive anymore. Besides," she looked at us. "There's already a queen here." Following her eyes they were on Heather. "Hello Violet, it has been awhile."**

**Heather nodded. "Indeed little sister." Even when she was trying to sound calm, Heather was afraid.**

**"Do not fear me big sister. The past is the past and must stay where it belongs." Wow, Isabelle was forgiving.**

**And then she looked at me. "Been quite busy since the last time we talked." She gestured to Renesmee who was staring with awe. I smiled and nodded. "Your daughter has been a huge help."**

**She chuckled. "I'll have to find her when I rest again. I feel she can now be at peace."**

**"Why's that?"**

**"Because she found out the truth. That she was the one who took my place and continued living in this world. She also had my sister create you to carry on our bloodline to protect our species, but, most importantly, Delix." Delix?**

**"What do you mean?"**

**Isabelle smiled and walked over to Heather. "Why did you create a reincarnation? And not because it was to destroy my bloodline because it is your bloodline too."**

**Heather sighed. "It was a precaution. I had a feeling that something bad was going to happen and if any of us died then all the Originals would die. Which meant your death to, Delix."**

**"You did that, for me?" Heather nodded. Delix stared at her with confusion and shock when Isabelle clapped her hand. "Well, I must be going. Your blood is about to leave my system and when it does I will turn to dust." The way she said it was as if she was looking forward to it.**

**She walked up to Delix and kissed his forehead. "Goodbye Delix, I will always love you."**

**"And I will love you."**

**She walked up to Heather. "Goodbye Violet, father still loves you dearly. Please take your rightful place by his side. I forgive you and I too am sorry."**

**"The past is the past and that's where it belongs." Heather repeated, smiling.**

**And then she came up to Renesmee and I. "So much has happened to you."**

**I shrugged. "It was expected." She chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Goodbye Isabella."**

**"Goodbye, mother." Again, another slip up but this made her smile and she shook Renesmee's hand. "I know you just met me but your mother and auntie will tell you all about me." Renesmee smiled and nodded.**

**Isabelle walked away from all of us to a corner and with one last smile, she slowly faded until there was nothing but dust.**


	34. Chapter 33 One final piece

**"She will be in a better place, right momma?" Renesmee asked.**

**I smiled and nodded. "A very better place." I turned to Heather. "You should do what she says and talk to Sullivan."**

**Heather sighed. "Yes, she is right. I have a lot of talking with my father to do; it has been over 700 years since I last spoke to him. I'm nervous."**

**"I'll be there with you, if you like." Delix offered with a glint in his eyes. It seems like Isabelle was not the only one who made peace. Heather smiled and said sure.**

**We were about to walk out when I felt sleepy. I didn't think much until I fell to my knees, tired. "Momma what's wrong?"**

**Heather came to my side. "Bella, what's wrong?"**

**"Nothing, I'm just, tired." Heather and Delix looked at each other before sighing. "What is it?"**

**"Ancient Originals go through this at least once every 100 years. It is like when a human works very hard and then their body gets restless and they sleep it off. It is the same thing except it is a long sleep." Heather replied.**

**"So what will happen to momma?"**

**Delix answered, "nothing, it is just your mother will be going to bed for a long time."**

**"How long?"**

**"It depends, some have gone to sleep for over 10 years." Renesmee began crying. I held her to me, fighting the grogginess. "It will be okay. I won't be asleep for that long." Though I too was scared. I wasn't dying but still, to part with everyone for almost 10 years.**

**"No, I don't wanna part from momma. If she sleeps then I sleep too." She said in a determined tone.**

**"Renesmee, you can't do…" I was going to say that but I then yawned.**

**"Can she do that Delix?" Heather asked.**

**"It is common but it doesn't seem like her body needs the sleep."**

**"I don't care," Renesmee cried until she too was yawning. "See, I'm tired..like..momma." And then her eyes closed.**

**"Renesmee? Renesmee!" I held her body close, shaking it gently but she would not wake up. "She wanted to sleep Bella, just like you." Delix picked me up and laid me in the coffin. It was soft, comfortable. I held Renesmee to me. "Sleep well Bella." Was the last thing I heard before I too fell into the darkness.**

**EDWARD'S POV**

**"Damn Heather just had to leave us." Emmett cursed as we were running down a corridor, following her scent.**

**"We are close, I can hear heartbeats." Ashton yelled as Carlisle flew in front. We stopped at a wooden door and opened it to find Heather with a man with blonde hair and red eyes. Next to them was a large coffin. Inside the coffin I heard two heartbeats. "You guys finally found us."**

**"Where are Bella and Renesmee?" I asked, more like demanded.**

**Heather sighed and the two looked at the coffin. Eyes wide I ran and opened it to find the two sleeping. "What happened to them, wake up." I shook Bella lightly but she did not wake up.**

**"You can't wake them up, they are in an Original sleep."**

**"What is that?" Carlisle asked.**

**"It is when an Original body becomes restless and they must sleep to regain strength. It does though take a while, the shortest has been five months while the longest has been over 2 years." Two years? Wife and daughter were going to sleep for two years!?**

**Before I could say anything the coffin suddenly slid closed. "Now let's not disturb them shall we, they are sharing the same dream." We looked up and gasped as a girl who looked exactly like Bella was smiling at us.**

**"Isabella," I guessed.**

**She nodded. "It will be fine Edward. They are not dead and will wake up one day. All you have to do is have some patience." A light appeared and another woman appeared, smiling. "Isabelle." That was Isabelle.**

**Isabella walked over and the two hugged. "It was nice knowing you all, goodbye father."**

**"Goodbye," the man said as a tear slid down.**

**"Take good care of them Edward, they deserve it." I nodded as the two held hands and disappeared. The man began crying and Heather held him.**

**"Okay, someone tell me what is going on?" Ashton and Emmett said at the same time.**

**Heather pulled away and looked at them. "Well, it's a really long story."**


	35. Chapter 34 She'll be back

**EDWARD'S POV**

**After going through the strange vortex we were back in my living room. "Edward?" Alice ran down the stairs and hugged each of us. "Their back," She shouted. "Where's Bella."**

**I didn't answer as everyone else came down and hugged us. Leah and Rosalie ran to Ashton and Emmett and kissed them as Esme embraced Carlisle. Anabell hugged me with Skylar behind her. Jasper and Alice were smiling. "Why is there a coffin?" Anabell asked. Jacob sniffed the air and his eyes widen as he ran to the coffin. "Nessie." He was too quick for me and he slid it open to show the two motionless bodies. "What happened?" His breathing became rigid and his body began to shake.**

**"They aren't dead, just sleeping." Heather replied, closing the coffin.**

**"What happened over there?" Esme asked.**

**Heather frowned. "It's best if Edward tells you about it later, but please do not be discouraged. They will awaken one day."**

**"One day?" Anabell choked as tears came down her eyes. I pulled her to me and wiped them away. "Everything will be fine."**

**Heather sighed. "I have to go."**

**"Where are you going?" Rosalie asked.**

**"Back to the Council, I have some business I need to attend to." Everyone stared at her with confusion. She chuckled, "Edward will explain. Well, I'll talk to you later." Looking up she disappeared.**

**"Edward, what is going on?" Esme asked again.**

**I sighed and began explaining everything. The truth of Isabella being living these years as Isabelle. Her being the true mother of Anabell and Ashton, her soul which was given to Bella. The truth about Sullivan, Delix, how Heather was the start for all of this after her heart was broken. How she is Isabelle's older sister Violet, creating a reincarnation to destroy their bloodline. And finally what happened to Bella and Nessie.**

**Anabell looked at Ashton as a way to confirm this information before she fell into Skylar's arms, squeezing her eyes closed. Jacob's body was still trembling but he was in control and more upset with the secrets. My family could not believe this and I could not blame them. We were thrown into this world and had no idea this could even be possible.**

**"Come on you guys stop grieving, nobody's dead," Emmett growled. He too was sad but it was not in his nature to be around so much sadness. "You all remember what Heather said, they would wake up in at least two years. Edward, you have lived for 118 years, two more years will not kill you. And Jacob, Nessie chose this to be with Bella. You should just be happy. It may not be what you want but this is what Nessie wants. So stop sulking and let's go on, waiting for them to wake up." As much as I wanted to sulk, he was right. It was not the right thing to do. Jacob too was thinking about it.**

**"He's right, mommy will be back." Anabell said, touching the coffin. "We should move her though, to give her privacy."**

**Everyone agreed and Emmett, Jasper, and I carried it into the only other room on the third floor, across from mine. It was a large room and the coffin fit perfectly along the wall. "Girls really are heavy sleepers," Ashton mumbled.**

**We all left, leaving the door opened, waiting for the two to return to us.**


	36. Chapter 35 The new princess

**HEATHER'S POV**

**I left the Cullen's, unsure when I was going back. When I got back to the castle Delix waited for me in the same room. As the teleportation was complete I fell to my knees and began crying. "Violet no, you cannot keep punishing yourself for the events that have happened." Delix said, grabbing my arms and helping me up.**

**"It is my fault Delix. I'm afraid the Cullen's will not take the news very well. What about Anabell? When she finds out all this…" She freaked when she found out the other reincarnations were copies, how would she react when Isabelle was really Isabella?**

**"From what I have seen they will understand Violet. Things will be better. They are a strong family. For now we must worry about Sullivan." Father. I nodded and wiped my eyes. "Where is he?"**

**We walked through the corridors until we came to wooden double doors. He pushed the doors opened to a large room which the Council were scattered around. Sullivan was sitting in a large throne. They all glared at me, "why on earth is that witch here Delix? What are you doing?" Miranda shouted.**

**I ignored her as I walked up to Sullivan. His eyes widen just a bit. "Hello father."**

**"You are not my daughter. My daughter is dead."**

**"Which one?" He began thinking which made me laugh. "You really did forget about me." I ran my fingers through my hair and my blonde hair turned brown. He gasped. "Violet, you're alive?"**

**I nodded. "For quite sometimes." He turned to the Council. "Leave us." All but Delix left. "Delix, you stay than you are going against me."**

**Delix walked up next to me. "I'm afraid so my lord. Hea…Violet has made peace with the past as did Isabelle."**

**He stood up. "Where is she? You were supposed to be there when she awakens. And where is the reincarnation of my granddaughter?"**

**"They are gone. Would you like to see?" I walked up and slid my thumb against my fang, causing it to bleed. He took my hand and sucked on the blood, seeing my memories. When he was done he stepped back and began crying though no tears came out. "Bella and her daughter are back with their family, which is where I want to be."**

**"After everything you did?"**

**"Sullivan please," Delix stepped out in front of me. "Blame me. This is as much of my fault. And Violet did not kill Isabelle. She took her own life."**

**Sullivan didn't seem to listen as he continued crying. I bent down next to him. "I'm not her father. My name is Heather. I was turned during the war of Dracula by Isabella to be in her army. I could never kill our bloodline, it would mean my own death and I do not want to die soon. I just wanted the one thing Violet never got. Your forgiveness. Will you forgive me?"**

**He looked into my eyes and an unknown emotion hit them. It seemed he was happy? And then he hugged me. "Isabelle was right, the past is the past. We cannot change it but instead go forward." I smiled and hugged him back. "Yes Violet, I forgive you."**

**I chuckled. "My name is Heather."**

**"Heather. Will you take your place, as the eldest of my children, by my side, the Council's side, as the princess of the Originals?"**

**I stood up when Delix lightly touched my shoulder and smiled at me. "It will be alright."**

**I nodded, "yes, I would love to father."**


	37. When everything is right, there is peace

**TWO YEARS LATER**

**"Oliver Richards, Amanda Santos, Wyatt Snider, Terry Sutton," Forks principal announced. "Anabell Swan."**

**"Go Anabell," Ashton shouted as we all clapped loudly as she walked up in her blue robe and matching cap. She smiled and waved at us as she shook the principal's hand and grabbed her diploma.**

**"Thank goodness the sun was not out today," Charlie whispered to Sue, making her laugh and agree. It was though a miracle. The first Forks High graduation ceremony done outside on the football field. When the ceremony was over Anabell ran to us and jumped in my arms first. "Congratulations Anabell."**

**"Thanks ****_Edward_****," she replied and hugged everyone else.**

**"Anabell," she looked as one of her friends came running up and the two hugged. "I can't believe we graduated," the girl shouted. Anabell shouted with her. "It was so great you came back to school in the middle of sophomore year." Anabell nodded though I saw her beginning to turn sad as her friend ran away. I hugged her from behind.**

**It has been two and a half years since Bella and Renesmee fell asleep. We did as Emmett said and went back into our old routines. Anabell and Skylar were re-enrolled into school. Jacob, Leah, and Seth went back to La Push but still were a separate pack as Jacob decided to keep the pack together. We see them at least every other day. Leah and Ashton were now engaged but were waiting until Bella wakes up to have a wedding.**

**Charlie and Sue also got engaged and like Ashton they are waiting for Bella to wake up since Sue wants her to be a bridesmaid. Renee calls every day about Bella after we told her and she's due to pay us another visit in a few days to celebrate Anabell's first graduation since Phil had a baseball game today.**

**Heather drops by time to time. She is now a part of the Council and tells us how the Council are revising their policies and bringing themselves out in the open like the Volturi. She's even talking about planning a treaty with the Volturi. As with Delix, they seem to be piecing back the pieces of their life from before slowly.**

**Even though things have been moving forward, I still cannot stop myself from sitting by the two every night, humming her lullaby. I have never opened the coffin, not wanting to see her face until she is awake and smiling at me. My wife, my daughter. Jacob too sometimes sits by me. He misses Nessie but knowing this is what she wanted keeps his soul somewhat at peace.**

**"Daddy, we're leaving." Anabell said, pulling on my hand. I nodded and we began walking to the parking lot. We all got in our cars and began driving away. We all were headed to the clearing to play some baseball on Anabell's request. When we got there Charlie was upset about the speed we were going, saying he was tempted to pull out his badge though it would have done no good.**

**"Ok so it is girls against boys," Anabell shouted as she ran to the outfield on second base. Alice went to pitch, Rosalie went to first base, and Leah went to third base. Esme was umpire. Jasper stepped up first with a bat in his hand as Charlie, Sue, and Seth sat on a log.**

**It was an hour into the game and the girls were winning by one point. Leah was actually doing good keeping us with us in her human form. She took out Skylar and Jacob as they were running to her base. Charlie kept jumping every time we slammed into one another, sounding like a thunderstorm. It was even funnier since Sue would jump just a second later.**

**"My turn," Anabell shouted as she stepped up to bat. Ashton came up to pitch and smirked before winding the ball and throwing at her. She took a step and swung, hitting the ball and sent it flying. Emmett was ready to run for it when the wind picked up and blew a familiar scent towards us.**

**"Hello Hello." Out from the forest stepped Heather holding the ball. "You guys could not wait for me?"**

**"Heather," Anabell ran and gave her a hug. "You were supposed to be here earlier to see me graduated." She pouted.**

**"I'm sorry Anabell; father gave me tons of work to deal with this Volturi treaty. Those bastards are so complicated sometimes. I just threw the work to Delix so I could be here." We laughed and after we said hello we went sat down to talk.**

**"So, any plans to where you all might go next?" Heather asked.**

**We shook our heads. "We may just stay here for a few more years of course out of public eye. We like it here and this way we stay with the wolves and Charlie." Carlisle replied.**

**"If you all ever want to live back at my place there is plenty of room," Heather joked. She knew since the last time we never want to live there.**

**"I favor Transylvania and live in our hidden mansion." Anabell suggested. Yes, apparently they have large house in the middle of the woods there. "Perfect."**

**"Woah now, do not talk about moving just yet," Charlie jumped in, causing us to laugh. The talking went on for another hour before Heather sighed dramatically. "Delix will be expecting me soon. Why did I ever agree to be a princess?"**

**"No one else took the job." Emmett laughed causing Heather to glare. "I could turn you into a toad."**

**"Then you have to deal with her," he gestured to Rosalie who now was glaring at Heather. Heather put her hands up, "just kidding demon goddess." Heather was about to say something else when she stopped and looked to the side. Her eyes went wide and she smiled before turning back to us. "I knew I came at the right time." Right time?**

**"What do you mean Heather?" Alice asked.**

**Heather stood up. "I have a surprise for you." With that she disappeared. What was she talking about?**

**HEATHER'S POV**

**"Hurry Auntie, hurry." I looked to see Renesmee staring at me, smiling as her head popped out from behind a tree. "Come on Auntie, momma says it's time to wake up." With that she disappeared. It was time already? That was short even if it was for 2 and a half years. "I knew I came at the right time." I thought out loud.**

**"What do you mean Heather?" Anabell asked.**

**I just smiled. "I have a surprise for you." I then teleported back to the house to the third story. Walking in the room I could hear movement in the coffin. Opening it I smiled. "Good morning, my little creations."**

**EDWARD'S POV**

**"Heather is still weird." Ashton mumbled to Leah. For her to disappear like that was weird. What was the surprise?**

** "Daddy?" I looked up at the faint voice. I knew that voice, it was Nessie. I looked at everyone but they seemed not to hear it. "Daddy, we're here." That was when I stood up.**

**"Edward what's wrong?" Esme asked.**

**"Daddy." And that was when everyone else heard it too. "Nessie?" Jacob began looking around. "Nessie?"**

**And then Heather appeared from the forest with a huge smile on her face and a hand in hers. Walking out more the hand was then connected to Renesmee as she was smiling, holding hands to Bella. "Surprise."**

**Bella and Nessie walked over to us since we were too stunned to move. "Daddy, we are sorry it took so long, but momma and I were having a lovely picnic." Bella chuckled when Nessie spoke. Hearing her laugh seemed to make me not paralyzed and I ran and picked Nessie up and hugged the two, pulling them close to me. "I missed you guys so much." I whispered.**

**"We've missed you too." Bella whispered back. Renesmee kissed my cheek before I let her down as she reunited with Jacob. I kissed Bella when Anabell and Alice got in between and soon everyone was passing Bella around. It got to the point I was getting frustrated and pulled her back to me, mesmerizing her scent once again. "Daddy, we never left, we were watching all of you." Renesmee looked at Anabell. "Sissy, you looked very pretty in your robe." Anabell cried harder and hugged her.**

**I looked at Bella and she shrugged. "It's a mystery."**

**"No it's not. Sullivan says you may be able to see glimpses of what your loved ones are doing as a sign you are waking up." Heather answered as she picked up Renesmee. "You two are like one soul, sharing the same mind." Renesmee chuckled and kissed Heather on the cheek.**

**"Daddy, momma says the bad stuff is all over."**

**I smiled and nodded, taking her. "Yes it is." And it was true. My Bella was back, my daughter was back. Renee would be coming in a few days and our family was truly together.**

**_Forever, _****I turned as Bella smiled even more. "Was that you?" She nodded. "I read your ****_thoughts."_**

**She chuckled and wrapped her arms around the two of us. "Practice, lots and lots of practice." I kissed her again and then saw our meadow with the two of them sitting, waving. "I love you."**

**"I love you."**

**And we continued as the perfect family we were, everyone back together. And even through all the discoveries of the Originals, the conflicts with the Shadow of the Queen, and the untold secrets kept from the world, we still somehow made it through with us staying together. My family had no idea what we were to do when the Originals who came before us but here we are now, one big family. My wife and daughter were back and we could continue the life that those before could never had the chance of having.**

_**Thank you, Isabelle, Isabella. Both Rest in Peace.**_


End file.
